


Febufluff 2020: Ducktales Edition

by Cinnabunni



Category: Darkwing Duck (Cartoon 1991), DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Crying, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Fake Marriage, Family Fluff, Febufluff 2020, First Kiss, Flirting, Fluff, Gentle Kissing, Long-Distance Relationship, Love Confessions, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Multi, Romantic Fluff, Roses, Slow Dancing, Some of these are probably out of character, Teasing, Teddy Bears, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff, kids messing around and getting married for fun
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-02-18 23:16:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 21,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22501429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cinnabunni/pseuds/Cinnabunni
Summary: This is a series of one-shots (that aren't connected) from the Febufluff 2020 prompts.
Relationships: B.O.Y.D. (Disney: DuckTales)/Louie Duck, Della Duck & Donald Duck, Dewey Duck & Donald Duck & Huey Duck & Louie Duck, Donald Duck & Fethry Duck & Gladstone Gander, Donald Duck & Scrooge McDuck, Fenton Crackshell-Cabrera/Gyro Gearloose, José Carioca/Donald Duck/Panchito Pistoles, Lena (Disney: DuckTales)/Webby Vanderquack, Megavolt/Quackerjack (Disney), Reginald Bushroot/Liquidator
Comments: 36
Kudos: 247





	1. Day 1: Snuggles

**Author's Note:**

> This is Donald/Panchito/Jose, and no warnings, just fluff!

Donald arrived at his apartment, cold and sopping wet. The weather had been horrid for the last few days, and, thanks to Donald’s luck, his umbrella broke halfway home from his classes, forcing him to walk in the rain. When no one came over to greet him, and no shouting from other rooms, Donald assumed that Panchito and José were out. Sighing, he quickly left the front door and into his room, wanting to get out of the soaked clothes as fast as he could. Even though he got out of the wet clothing and changed into new, warm ones, he still found himself cold and shivering.

The rest of the day wasn’t that great, either. He spilled water all over his textbooks, so he had to let them dry. Since he wasn’t able to use them, he went to his computer to use the online textbooks. Unfortunately, his laptop was dead, and after searching everywhere in the apartment, he couldn’t find a single charger. He honestly thought the day couldn’t get any worse.

Sadly, it did.

Midway through the day, the heater stopped working. He tried fixing it, but nothing worked. Knowing that he would have to talk to the landlord about it, he gave up and finally let himself take a break. He wrapped himself in his blankets, the cold air nipping at his exposed feathers. As he tried to get comfortable in his bed, he heard the front door slam open, and the air was filled with the loud voices of his roommates. Sighing, he got up and went to greet them.

Panchito’s hands were full of grocery bags, walking over to put them down. José shook his umbrella, and placed near the door. He smiled at Donald.

“Hello there, Donald! Panchito and I dropped by the store to buy some ingredients for dinner. How’s your day been?” Panchito gave him a bright smile as he passed by to the kitchen.

“Well, my umbrella broke while I was walking back from my classes, so I had to walk in the rain. Then, I spilled water all over my textbooks, so I can’t study for my midterms. So, I decided to use the online textbooks on my laptop. Naturally, my laptop was dead and I search top and bottom of the apartment, and I couldn’t find it. _Then_ , the heat stopped working, so I tried to fix it. I didn’t fix it, so we’ll have to talk to the landlord. And, by the way-”

“Donald! Donald, Donald, Donald. Calm down,” Panchito coaxed, rubbing his back. Donald didn’t realize that he was getting worked up until Panchito interrupted him. He took a few deep breaths, calming his nerves. 

José went to hold his hand. “Okay. we’re gonna over to the couch, and watch a movie, okay? Let’s go.” José led Donald over to their couch, with Panchito right behind him. Sitting him down, José and Panchito tried to make him as comfortable as possible. "Can you get our blankets from our bed, Panchi?" Panchito left with a silent nod, quickly leaving to get them.

José sat down next to Donald. "You've been working so hard today, you deserve a break," he said, barely above a whisper. Donald didn’t say anything, happy with just sitting in silence with José, who was rubbing his arm in a caring way. A few moments later, Panchito came back with the blankets, sitting down on Donald’s other side. 

“What movie do you want to watch, _mi amor_?” Panchito asked, passing a blanket over to José, and then to Donald.

“I don’t know...anything you guys want to watch is fine,” he responded. The two didn’t say anything else, and Panchito set up a movie for them to watch (Donald knew that they put on his favorite movie instead of watching what they would’ve normally picked, but he didn’t mind). He didn’t pay too much attention to the movie. He didn’t realize how tired he was, until he was wrapped in a warm blanket, and actually let himself take a break. He held Panchito’s and José’s hands underneath the blankets, happy that they were there with him. 

José’s head fell onto Donald’s shoulder, burying his beak into Donald’s neck feathers. Then, Panchito quietly moved his arm behind Donald and José, holding them both in a one-arm hug. Leaning over to do this, Panchito got closer to Donald, and Donald fought the urge of leaning into Panchito’s neck, afraid of moving José, who was clearly comfortable where he was.

The three stayed like this for the rest of the movie. Donald was cozy with his position, as he started to get drowsy. He’s pretty sure that he fell asleep for the majority of the movie, seeing as when woke up, the movie was already over, and he couldn’t recall what happened in the movie. Panchito removed his arm-José made a few tired noises of disappointment, but didn’t move-and changed the out the movie for a new one.

Donald didn’t realize how late it was getting until he noticed that the sun had almost gone down. “What about dinner?” He asked, rubbing his eyes as an attempt to keep himself awake.

"It's fine, we can eat leftovers. I can cook us something tomorrow," Panchito said, getting back under his blanket, and placed his arm back in its original place. Donald gave a lazy nod, and felt his eyelids get heavier.

Panchito gave him a kiss on his head. "Go to sleep, _mi amor_. You need it." He could feel José nod to what Panchito said, and was closely followed by José nuzzling his beak in Donald's fluffy feathers. 

Donald tried to stay awake, but it slowly started to become harder. Panchito fell on top of him, lightly snoring. José was also asleep; he could tell by him not moving every few seconds, and actually stayed in place. Donald smiled again. He supposed sleeping wouldn’t be _that_ bad... 

  
Donald shifted a little bit, getting into a comfortable position. He sighed in satisfaction, snuggling into the warmth from his boyfriends. Sleep started to take over, and he gave into it. And, for once in a long time, Donald felt content.


	2. Day 2: Rainy Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's raining in St. Canard, so Quackerjack and Megavolt are cooped up in the lighthouse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is Quackerjack/Megavolt, and there's no warnings (except maybe for short-circuiting), just fluff!

It was in the middle of the night in St. Canard, and was pouring. It hadn’t stopped for hours. No one dared to go outside, in fear of getting absolutely drench. It was completely silent out there. It inside the lighthouse though, was less than silent. 

“ _ Ooooh _ , don’t you dare talk to me like that!” Megavolt slammed his fist on the table, the microwave placed in front of him. “I was the one that  _ saved _ you! And this is how you repay me!?” Silence filled the air. “Oh, so now you won’t speak to me? Fine! Be that way!” He got up, grabbed the microwave, and placed it on the kitchen counter with force. “When I come back, you better have changed your attitude. Because if you don’t,” electricity ran through his hands, showing off little sparks from his fingers, “you’ll regret it.”

“Who ya talking to, Sparky?” Quackerjack asked, jumping into a seat.

“Don’t call me that,” he said, in an irritated tone. “And the microwave here was giving me some attitude, and  _ won’t listen to me _ .” His voice rising as he spoke, angry at the electrical appliance that wouldn’t listen to him. Quackerjack giggled at him.

“C’mon Megsy, lighten up! I say we go out and have some fun!”

Megavolt sighed. “You know I can’t do that. One step out there in that weather and I'll short-circuit. Why don’t you just go out by yourself?”

“Because, it isn’t as fun without my playmate!” Quackerjack whined. 

“Well, I guess we’re not going out.” Quackerjack pouted and stomped his feet when heard this.

“But there’s nothing to do in this blasted lighthouse! No fun at all!” Megavolt sighed, taking out a few lightbulbs he snatched a few days ago, checking on them to see if they were damaged.

“Why don’t you mess around with your toys, or think up some new toy ideas,” Megavolt suggested, and he was met with another pout.

“My brain won’t think of any new toys to make, and I’m bored with all of the toys here! I wanna go out in the  _ rain _ ,” he whined, and was met with silence as Megavolt tinkered with the lightbulbs. “Megsy.”

“Huh? What? What were we just talking about?” he asked, facing Quackerjack.

“I was talking about how I want to play in the rain, but  _ you _ can't because then you’ll short-circuit.”

“Oh yeah...yeah, I’ll just short-circuit. Sorry Quacky.” With that, he went back to the bulbs, placing them down and getting out new ones.

“Fine. How about we play a game inside?”

Megavolt looked up from his work. “What kind of game?”

Quackerjack got a huge smile on his face. “I have an idea!” He jumped out of his seat, leaping over the table to stand next to Megavolt. He then gave a hard push against his back. “Tag!” Laughing maniacally, Quackerjack ran off.

“Aw, c’mon Quacky, I don’t want to chase you around the lighthouse,” Megavolt groaned, but it was too late. Quackerjack’s laughs echoed through the giant building, expecting Megavolt to chase him. Sighing, he put the lightbulbs away into a drawer, and left to find his partner.

Starting from the ground floor, Megavolt searched for the insane mallard. He followed the laughs that came from him, but whenever he got close, Quackerjack was always two steps ahead. Having traps set up for Megavolt (usually marbles or chattering teeth), he was never able to catch up to him. Until, finally, he cornered Quackerjack on the top level.

The top floor had a, now powered off, giant lantern, staying still and collecting dust. He saw the shadow that belonged to his partner, running off across the room, running around the lantern.

“I’ve got you now, Quacky…” he said quietly, attempting to sneak up on Quackerjack. He then heard the door that led to the outer catwalk that went around the lighthouse open, the harsh air entering, but soon went quiet again. Megavolt let out a groan. “Quacky, no,” he looked out the giant windows, and there Quackerjack was, running around outside. In the rain. He could see that Quackerjack was trying to talk to him, but he couldn’t hear anything through the glass.

“You know that I can’t go out!” Megavolt attempted, but to no avail. Sighing, he went over to the door. He knew he couldn’t go outside, but maybe with the door open Quackerjack could hear him. He opened it, the harsh winds immediately blowing against his face. He tried his hardest to make sure the pouring rain wouldn’t touch him. “God, I hate rain so much…” he muttered. “Quacky! I can’t chase you outside!” He shouted as loud as he could, and Quackerjack turned to face him.

“Aw, c’mon Megsy! Lighten up a little bit!” He hopped around in the rain, slightly freaking Megavolt out, afraid that he would fall. “Have some fun!”

“I’ll short-circuit! You know this!”

“Well then, I guess you can’t catch me~” Quackerjack laughed, running off again.

Megavolt sighed once again, debating on whether or not he should go outside. He knew that if he did, he would short-circuit, and would have to deal with the aftermath of that. But if he didn’t… he wasn’t sure how Quackerjack would take it. He would feel hurt, no doubt about that, but he wasn’t sure if Quackerjack would be mad, and for how long.

“The things I do for love…” Megavolt took a few deep breaths, and ran outside. Honestly, he lasted longer than he thought he would. In the end though, being in the rain caused him to short-circuit. 

Quackerjack stopped when he heard Megavolt’s screams. “Megsy?” He quickly ran over to the door, where he found Megavolt, short-circuiting. Sparks flew everywhere, and Quackerjack immediately ran over to help him. He tried to grab him, but was met with an electric shock. Luckily, Quackerjack had a high pain tolerance, and picked up Megavolt, and brought him back inside. Closing the door behind him, he quickly bounded down the stairs of the lighthouse, bringing him to the old beat-up couch. Sparks started to slowly lessen, and soon stopped. 

“Megsy? Are you okay?”

“Yeah...yeah, I’m okay.” Megavolt propped himself up, taking off his battery, and placed it on the table. “Just need to rest.” Quackerjack stayed quiet, sitting down next to Megavolt. 

“Hey, Quacky?”

“...Yeah, Megsy?” His voice was quiet and soft, different from his usual tone.

“Let’s not play in the rain anymore.” 

Quackerjack gave a quiet nod. He wanted to talk, to say things to Megavolt, but he held it in, knowing that he needed his rest.

“Also, can you give the microwave a good few hits with your bat? I have a feeling that he’s still going to be unreasonable.”

Quackerjack gave him a smile. “Okay, Sparky.” Megavolt groaned.

“Don’t call me that.” Quackerjack giggled, leaned over and gave him a kiss, making Megavolt’s whiskers twitch.

“Of course, Megsy.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to day 2! I hope you enjoyed this. Kudos and comments are always appreciated! Thanks!


	3. Day 3: Date Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louie and Boyd go on a date.

“Louie’s going on a  _ daaate _ ~” Dewey said, entering their bedroom.

“With his  _ boyfriend~” _ Huey teased, rearranging his desk ornaments (" _ Plushies, Huey. Just call them what they are!” “They’re desk ornaments, Dewford!” _ ).

Louie stuffed his red face in his hoodie. “Shut up. It’s nothing new.”

Dewey smirked. “Yeah, I know. I still have to tease my little brother, though.”

“Whatever. Now if you excuse, I’m gonna get going,” Louie said, walking out the door. He could still hear his brothers’ teasing voices, but decided to ignore them. He wouldn’t let anything ruin the date. He left the mansion once it was dusk. Traveling over to the Drake’s residence, he couldn’t help but grow more and more anxious. He rang the doorbell, and Mrs. Drake was the one who answered.

“Oh! Louie, are you here for Boyd?”

“Uh, yeah. Is he here?”

“Just a sec, sweetie. Boyd! Louie’s here!”

“Just a second, Mom!” Mrs. Drake looked back down at Louie.

“So, how have you been doing?”

“Wha-oh, I’ve been fine. Yep...fine. How’re you?”

She gave him a tired smile. “Oh, you know. Still having to deal with Doofus.” She was followed by a loud crash, and screaming that came from Doofus. She sighed. “Doofus! You better not have broken anything! You know that’s coming out of your allowance! Please excuse me.” She walked back into the house to scold her child, leaving the door wide open. Louie waited for an uncomfortable amount of time, awkwardly standing there. Then, a grey pigeon showed up in front.

“Hey, Louie!” Boyd said, smiling as ever. “I’m ready to go. C’mon!” Boyd closed the door behind him, grabbed Louie’s hand, and they started to walk. “So, what do you have planned for us tonight, Louie?”

“Well, I got us tickets to see  _ Beast 2: Attack of More Mole Monsters _ , then after that, we get something to eat at the diner near the movie theater.” Boyd gave a bright smile.

“That sounds great! Let’s go!” And off they went. They took the bus, spending their time talking and joking around. By the time they arrived at the movie theater, the sun was almost down, leaving a nice orange color, with pink clouds in the sky. “It’s so pretty…” Boyd mused, staring up at the sky. Louie tugged his hand.

“Hey, we should probably be heading inside, so we can get good seats.”

“Oh. Right! Of course!” Boyd said, snapping out of his trance, they entered the theater. Louie bought the tickets, and right away they started to determine what types of candy they should buy.

“Ugh, everything here is so expensive,” Louie chimed, grabbing two packs of  _ Sourpatch Kids _ , carrying it with the rest of the small candy pile that was growing in his arms.

“Well, it’s estimated that 85% of movie theater’s profits come from overpriced sodas, popcorn, candy, and other foods,” Boyd started, waiting for the person behind the counter to get their popcorn. “The most overpriced thing here is the popcorn, which is 4.7 times the normal amount of street popcorn. The least overpriced is the bottled water here, which is 2.3 times the amount from stores and vendors. Everything else they sell is in between those numbers. The reason why they make it so expensive is that-”

“Okay, okay. Didn’t really want a lecture about popcorn,” Louie said, placing all of their candy onto the glass countertop. “Oh, and a large soda, please,” he added, as the employee placed their bucket of popcorn down. After paying for the overpriced food, Louie gave the tickets to the usher.

“ _ Duck House, _ great choice. It’s gonna be the last door down to the left,” she said, giving them a smile. As the walked down the hall, Boyd gave him a confused look.

“Louie, I thought we were going to watch  _ Beast 2: Attack of More Mole Monsters _ ,” he commented, getting closer to hold Louie’s hand.

“Don’t worry, we’re still gonna watch it,” Louie reassured, as he stopped in front of a different door. “The movie’s PG-13, and we don’t look like teens. So, I bought tickets for a PG movie-which, by the way, was the same amount as the  _ Beast 2: Attack of More Mole Monsters _ movie tickets, so it’s not like we’re robbing them of their money-and we just enter the doors to the movie we want to watch. S’not like anyone’s gonna stop us,” he explained, as he held the door open that led to  _ Beast 2: Attack of More Mole Monsters _ .

“Oh! Okay!” Boyd happily went through the door, and Louie followed with a smile. He was pretty surprised that Boyd went with the plan. He usually was hesitant with these sort of things; he didn’t want to break rules, he always wanted to follow them. So, Louie was quite happy that Boyd just went along with his plan.

They entered the movies while the previews were still showing, giving them time to settle in and to talk just a little bit more. But once they movie started, they both went silent, happily watching the horror movie, while eating their movie candy. And once they finished their food, Boyd held Louie’s hand for the rest of the time (not that Louie was complaining, or anything). They stayed like that for the rest of the movie, happy in watching the movie while holding hands. Even when the movie was over, Boyd refused to let go of his hand.

“Well, the first was better, that’s for sure,” Louie started, as they walked out of the movie theater. The sun was completely down now, the lamp posts the only things illuminating the streets. “But it wasn’t too bad. What’d you think of it?”

“Well, it was certainly interesting. I probably should’ve watched the first movie to understand this one, though…”

“Wait, you never watched the first movie? Okay, next time, I’m taking you to see the original  _ Beast _ .” As they continued to walk, Boyd frowned.

“It’s getting pretty late. Do you think the diner will be open?” Louie looked at his phone and frowned as well.  _ 9:52 _ . He wasn’t entirely sure if the diner would be open, like Boyd pointed out. “Maybe we should just catch the bus and get home…”

Louie sighed. “Yeah, I suppose you’re right. Maybe we can go there another time.”

Boyd gave him another smile. “Yeah, we could. I would like that.”

Louie and Boyd caught the bus, and once again just spent time joking and laughing. The bus was for the most part empty, giving the two slightly more freedom to do what they wanted. Once they were off, Louie walked Boyd home. Stopping at Boyd’s house, Louie smiled at him.

“Tonight was fun, just kinda sad we didn’t get to eat some dessert at the diner like I was planning…”

Boyd laughed. “Oh, it’s fine, Louie! I still had a lot of fun!” Boyd gave Louie a peck on his cheek. “See you later, Louie!” With that, Boyd left Louie as a blushing mess. After a few seconds of standing, Louie started to walk back home, blush still dusted on his face. He smiled again.

He was happy with how the date night turned out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this one! I had fun writing it. Kudos and comments are appreciated! Thanks!


	4. Day 4: Love Only Found in Movies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quackerjack's plan to stop Darkwing is even crazier than usual. Of course, Megavolt is apart of it, whether he wants to or not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's some more Quackerjack/Megavolt! No warnings, just vague things of fighting.

“Tell me, why am I in a dress again, Quacky?” 

“Because you’re playing as the damsel in distress, remember?”

“This might be one of your craziest plans yet.” Quackerjack giggled at the remark, as he placed his traps. “And do I really have to be surrounded by water?” Megavolt was indeed surrounded by water, left on a tiny metal platform, a few feet above a pool of water-like substance. It looked a little bit too bright too be water, but to Megavolt, water was water. Quackerjack gave a big smile.

“Easy: Incentive to do a good job at acting! It’s also doubling as Darkwing’s trap. If you do a great acting job, then Darkwing Dope will fall for the trap, and St. Canard will finally be ours to play with! Imagine it, Megsy: St. Canard, our own playground to do whatever we want!”

“Yeah, only for a few hours until Darkwing escapes and stops us again,” Megavolt mumbled, hoping that Quackerjack didn’t hear him. Sadly, he wasn’t quiet enough, for Quackerjack frowned at him.

“Aw, c’mon, Megs! Where’s the team spirit?”

“It died when you decided to surround me in water.”

Quackerjack stuck his tongue out at him, to which Megavolt rolled his eyes at. “Anyway, if we pull this off, then I, your prince, will come save you from the treacherous water! How does that sound?”

Megavolt stayed quiet for a while, until he finally answered, “Fine. Let’s just get this over with.”

Quackerjack smiled at his partner. “That’s the spirit! Here, wear this.” He threw a large, brown, paper bag at Megavolt. When he caught it, it took a few seconds for him to realize what it was for.

“Seriously, Quacky? You want me to wear a paper bag over my head?”

“Of course! How else are we supposed to conceal your wondrous face from Dorkwing realizing who you are?”

“You never even told me the plan!”

“Okay, I’m gonna set off these explosives to attract Dorkwing. Once he’s here, you’re not allowed to take off the bag, okay?” Quackerjack continued, leaving Megavolt confused. He lit a match, threw it to the pile of explosives, and ran as far as he could. Thankfully, the explosion didn’t hit Quackerjack, but it did make a lot of destruction. Smoke filling the air, Quackerjack laughed maniacally. It didn’t take too long for Darkwing to arrive.

When Megavolt saw blue smoke appear on top of a nearby building, he put on the bag, grumbling about how he couldn’t see a thing.

“I am the terror that flaps in the night! I am the storm that ruins your day! I am Darkwing Duck!”

Megavolt sighed, fiddling with the fabric of the dress. He couldn’t see anything through the bag on his head, but he  _ knew _ that Quackerjack was shooting him a look. “H-help me, Darkwing Duck!” He shouted, in a high-pitched voice, hoping that it was convincing enough. “I’m stuck on this metal platform; I’m completely helpless! Oh, would someone please help me!” He hoped that he was selling his performance, because he honestly couldn’t tell.

“Don’t worry ma’am! Darkwing Duck has come to save you!” Megavolt couldn’t see what was happening, only that Darkwing seemed to respond to him. “Quackerjack! I have no idea what your plan is, but prepare to be dealt with by the hand of justice!”

Quackerjack laughed. “Oh, I don’t think so this time! It’s playtime~” Megavolt could hear the two fighting, though he had no idea who was winning. He struggled with not taking of the paper bag to see what was happening, and not being able to help his partner. Besides, he couldn’t even take a single step, or he could fall into the water.

“Suck gas, evil-doer!” Darkwing cried, and was quickly followed by Quackerjack coughing violently. Suddenly, Megavolt noticed that someone was on the platform with him. He silently hoped that it was Quackerjack, but his hopes were quickly diminished.

“Are you alright, ma’am?” Darkwing asked, placing a hand on his shoulder. “I have no idea why Quackerjack would want you, but-” he was interrupted by shock running through his body. Megavolt ripped the bag off of his head. Puffing out a cloud of smoke, Darkwing Duck stood there in his burned clothes. “Megavolt...should’ve known…” Darkwing took a few steps back, not realizing that there was no ground to keep him. “Wha-” Suddenly, Darkwing was falling into the water. Except, it wasn’t water.

Darkwing hit the substance, immediately sticking to it. The substance wouldn’t let him escape, no matter how much he tried to pull himself out. Then, glass started to slowly slide, covering the moat, connecting the tiny platform to the rest of the ground. Quackerjack smiled at him, his hand on a remote control, and ran over to him.

“Megsy~!” Dropping the remote, Quackerjack went over and picked him up, holding him bridal style. Megavolt wrapped his hands around his neck, and couldn’t help but smile at his partner. The smile was soon wiped away, when he remembered an important factor.

“Wait. Why did you tell me that...stuff was water?”

Quackerjack shrugged. “So you could do a better job acting, of course!”

“What even is that stuff?”

“Oh! It’s Oobleck that’s mixed in with a lot of glue.” Megavolt sighed and shook his head. 

“Of course it is.” Quackerjack giggle once again, spinning Megavolt around.

“C’mon, brighten up! We got all of St. Canard for ourselves!”

“We do?”

“Yep! That was our plan from the beginning, remember?” Megavolt looked through the glass beneath them, and sure enough, Darkwing Duck was still trying to pry himself out of the sticky substance

“Huh, I guess we do,” he said, a smile forming on his face. “We can do anything we want! Cause destruction! Save light bulbs!” 

“Now you’re talking!” Quackerjack put Megavolt down, and Megavolt soothed out the skirt of the dress. “Let’s go destroy some Whiffle Boy toys!” Megavolt chuckled at his partner, and leaned in to give him a kiss. Quackerjack had an even bigger smile on his face.

“Yeah, let’s destroy those toys!” Quackerjack laughed, and pressed a kiss on his cheek. 

“Alrighty, let’s go!” Quackerjack grabbed his hand and ran with him, ready to ensue chaos upon the city with his partner. And Megavolt was, too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry, LP and Goslyn get Drake out of there, he's all good.  
> I don't know if this counts for the prompt; I thought about the whole "Damsel in Distress" sort of thing, but it kinda derailed from there.  
> I hope you enjoyed it! Kudos and comments are appreciated! Thanks!


	5. Day 5: Dance Under the Stars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just pure fluff of Panchito/Donald/José!

The sky was clear and dark, no clouds blocking the shining moon. Hundreds of stars filled the night sky, and Donald just stared at them from the balcony. Donald sighed, letting himself finally rest after the stressful day he had. He had just come back home from an adventure with Scrooge and the triplets, and he spent the majority of the day making sure the kids didn’t end up hurt. It reminded him of when he and Della went on adventures, always making sure that she didn’t do anything reckless. But now, there’s three of them. He never realized how much stress he was dealing with until a few hours ago.

“Care for some company,  amor ?” Donald’s thoughts were interrupted by the balcony door opening, as José and Panchito walked onto the balcony, joining him. José sat in a lawn chair that was placed outside, as Panchito went over by Donald’s side staring at the sky like Donald.

“Oh, hey. I was just stargazing,” Donald responded, still staring up at the sky. Panchito nodded.

“Yes, the stars are very beautiful tonight.” The two stood there, Donald resting his hands on the railing, and were silent as they stared at the sky, both mesmerized by the beauty of it. They assumed that José was asleep, and left him be. That is, until he started to tap his umbrella against the concrete. It was a slow, quiet beat, and Donald couldn’t help but tap his foot to the rhythm. Panchito smiled at Donald, took his guitar out and started to play. It was slow, different than his usual playing style. 

José lifted his umbrella off the ground, keeping the same beat with his magic, and started to play the flute. It went along perfectly with Panchito’s music, it was soft and slow. Panchito stopped playing, but his part continued thanks to José’s magic, and held out his hand towards Donald.

“Care for a dance,  mi amor ?” Donald happily took the hand, and they started to dance. Donald was surprised that Panchito even knew how to waltz. He seemed very skilled at it, while Donald wasn’t. He would take an incorrect step, usually resulting in stepping on Panchito’s feet.

Donald felt his face go red. “Sorry. It’s been a while since I’ve done waltz,” he murmured, looking down at their feet. Panchito chuckled, and placed his hand on Donald;’s chin to lift his head up.

“It is fine, Donald. I’m surprised you even know the basics.” Panchito planted a kiss on Donald’s forehead, and Donald leaned into Panchito’s chest. They stayed like that for a while, now just swaying in place. But, Donald felt someone grab his arm. 

Pulling him away from Panchito, José started to dance with Donald. “I think it’s my turn to dance with Donal’, wouldn’t you say?” Panchito huffed, but didn’t say anything. Laughing at their antics, Donald continued to dance with José. Donald still made a few mistakes, but like Panchito, José didn’t mind all that much. 

“You know, I am more of a fan of samba, or of the cha-cha-cha, but I’m enjoying this very much,” José said, smiling up at Donald.

“Excuse me,  mis amores, let me just,” Panchito walked up, cutting off José by grabbing Donald’s hands, leading him into a spin, and started to go back into the waltz soon after. José stomped his foot in anger, but didn’t do anything else.

“You know, there’s no need to fight over me,” Donald said, a small smile forming on his face. Panchiito gave him a confused look.

“What? Fighting over you? Of course not, Donald! I would never fight Zé over you,” Panchito said, and José nodded in agreement. 

“Yes, of course we would never fight over you,” José responded, as he got ahold of Donald once again, and lifted him in the air, spun him around, and placed him back down. Both laughing, they got back into the waltz motions. They continued to slowly dance, without any distractions. Donald started to grow concerned about Panchito, until he saw him standing, plotting. Before Donald could say anything, Panchito already started to walk over. But, instead of taking back Donald, he led José into a dance. It slowly started to get faster, as they both smiled at one another. Then, Panchito dipped José. Donald couldn’t help but smile at them.

Panchito and José went back into a waltz, José leaning into Panchito’s chest, and Panchito gave him a soft kiss on his head. Donald smiled, happy that his boyfriends finally stopped fighting. Donald yawned, which caught the other two’s attention.

“It is getting quite late,  meus amores . Perhaps we should be heading off to bed,” José said, stepping away from Panchito. He snapped his fingers, making the music stop, silence filling the air once again. “I am getting tired as well.”

Panchito smiled. “Well, I suppose you two can be heading off. I, on the other hand, will enjoy the sky just a little bit longer.” José chuckled at him, watching the stars as well. 

“Well, I’m going back inside. It’s getting cold.” Donald left the two outside, the warm air attacking him as he closed the door behind him. He sighed at the warmth, not realizing how cold he actually was, and immediately snuggled into the blankets on his bed. Drowsiness hit him in waves, letting himself get comfy in the bed. Donald sighed in content, but still felt something missing. He didn’t notice what it was until he felt the bed move.

Panchito wrapped his arms around his torso, and he could feel his breath against his neck. José snuggled in close to Donald, getting underneath the blankets as much as he could.

Donald smirked. “I thought you guys were staying outside a little longer?” José shrugged.

“It’s no fun without you,  amor .”

“Yes, it’s a little boring without you.”

Donald let out a tiny laugh. He closed his eyes, letting himself get comfortable in his boyfriends’ presence. “Good night, guys.”

“ Vos amo .”

“ Te amo .”

“Love you, too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this! I had a lot of fun writing this. Kudos and comments are appreciated! Thanks!


	6. Day 6: "I love you" "I love you more"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fenton over works himself, and Gyro tries to help.

Fenton sighed, as he rubbed the tiredness from his eyes. He felt horrible, not getting any sort of sleep. He just wanted to get some sort of rest...but he couldn’t. He had to figure out what was wrong with the suit. He continued to go through the Gizmoduck suit, but couldn’t find the source of the problem he was having.

“Oh come on, there has to be something! Some sort of jam. Maybe there’s something wrong with the coding? No, I don’t think…-” he was interrupted by a pie flying out from the suit, hitting him in the face. Groaning, he wiped the filling off of his face. “Lemon meringue…my favorite, but I am definitely not in the mood for pie.” He picked up his mug, and saw that it was empty of its usual coffee. “Great, now I need to get more coffee. Can this day get any worse?”

“Well, I’m sure it can, seeing the state that you’re in.” Fenton turned around, and his face immediately brightened when he saw his boyfriend holding two cups of coffee. He grabbed one of the cups from Gyro, and gulped it down. “What are you doing, anyway?”

Fenton sighed. “While I was out on patrol, the pies started to jam up. I got so distracted, the Beagle Boys almost escaped!” He rubbed his temples, slumping against his chair. “And I’ve been trying to figure out what’s wrong with the suit all night, but I’ve found nothing. Nothing at all!”

“Well, maybe you just need to take a break.”

Fenton turned to stare at Gyro, and started to glare. “Who are you and what did you do to my boyfriend? Because the Gyro that  _ I  _ know, Doctor Gyro “Sleep-is-for-the-week-and-I’ll-never-take-a-break” Gearloose, would not be telling me to take a break,” Fenton sassed, which caused Gyro to roll his eyes.

“Well,  _ you _ need to take a break. You look like you just died and came back to life. Besides,” Gyro started, taking away the wrench in Fenton’s hand, placing it down on the table beside them, “we both need to take a break. I’ve just about finished, and the Money Bin is about to close up soon. We should probably start heading home.”

Fenton stared at Gyro as if he had grown to extra heads. “When has the Money Bin locking up stopped us before?” He snapped, grabbing the wrench back. “Also, who are  _ you _ to talk about taking a break? Just yesterday I had to drag you back home because you refused to go home until you finished your work!” Fenton could feel the anger building up. He wasn’t sure why he was angry all of the sudden; he just was.

Gyro sighed, rubbing his eyes. “Yes, that did happen. But now, I guess  _ I _ have to play the babysitter role, don’t I?” Grabbing the wrench away from Fenton once again, he picked him up.

“Hey, wha-put me down!” Fenton demanded, but Gyro didn’t listen. Surprisingly, Fenton didn’t fight back.

“Well, you’re acting like a child, and you’ve made me use extreme measures,” Gyro retorted, shaking his head at his boyfriend. “All you need is a little sleep. C’mon, we’re going home.” Fenton stayed quiet, for the most part, during the trip to their car, grumbling different things in Spanish. The car ride was quiet as well, and Gyro didn’t notice until they arrived at the apartment, that Fenton had fallen asleep during the ride. Sighing, he carried Fenton inside, and placed him on the couch.

“Not right now, Cobalt,” Gyro said, pushing the cat away that was rubbing against his leg. “Don’t bother Fen right now, okay? He needs to sleep.” The cat meowed, and left the room. Then, Fenton woke up, shooting up from his lying position.

“Wait, what? How long have I been out?”

“Little less than an hour.”

Fenton took in his surroundings. “When did we arrive back home?”

“Just a few moments ago. You fell asleep during the car ride.”

Fenton stayed quiet, looking down at his hands. “I...think I need to rest. Just for a little bit.”

Gyro chuckled. “Yeah, maybe just a little.”

Fenton laid back down against the couch. “Sorry about my mood earlier. I guess I just get kinda...irritable, when I don’t get sleep,” Fenton murmured, finding himself getting drowsy.

“Hmm. Don’t worry, I’ve already forgiven you...for the most part, anyway.” Gyro smirked, and Fenton groaned.

“Does this mean I have to make it up to you?”

“Yes, because you were being an idiot, thinking that you can stress yourself over Gizmoduck with no coffee and no sleep.” Fenton was silent once again, and Gyro sighed, and continued. “Fen, I know I don’t make it obvious, but I really care about you.”

“I-I know that,” Fenton said, quieter than usual.

“I care about you, so that means that I don’t want to see you hurting yourself over something trivial.”

“It’s not trivial, Gyro,” Fenton replied, feeling himself getting worked up. “It’s  _ Gizmoduck _ . Without him, Duckburg would be open to all sorts of danger. And I can’t protect the city with pies jamming up.” Fenton sighed, trying to calm himself, his voice getting quieter. “I just…I have so much responsibility, and I can’t afford to take a break.”

They both stayed silent, Gyro taking in the information. “Well,” he started, thinking carefully about what to say. “How about this: you go to sleep, get well rested, and in the morning, we take the day off and spend the day with each other. What do you think about that?”

“But the lab-”

“Can be handled by Manny and Lil’ Bulb. What’s the worst that could happen? Burn down the lab?”

Fenton gave a tiny laugh. “Gyro Gearloose, not caring about leaving Manny and Lil’ Bulb in the lab? What’s happening to my boyfriend?” Smiling, Gyro rolled his eyes and leaned down to place a kiss on Fenton’s bill.

“Just know that you still have to make this up to me. Go to sleep, dummy.”

Fenton chuckled again, and gave Gyro a kiss. “Love you.”

“Love you more.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this! Kudos and comments are appreciated! Thanks!


	7. Day 7: Hugs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scrooge brought the triplets home late, and Donald just wants to know they're safe.

Donald paced around on the foyer, waiting for his nephews to get back home. They left with Scrooge on an adventure a while ago, and Scrooge promised Donald that they would be back by sundown, and if something were to occur, he would immediately call.

  


The sun had set almost three hour ago, and Donald had no signs or news about his family’s whereabouts.

  


Donald tried to calm himself, telling himself that maybe his uncle just forgot to call, that maybe they just don’t have any cell service where they were. But, as time went by, his thoughts turned for worse. He worried that maybe something happened to his kids, that maybe they got hurt, or maybe they got stuck somewhere, and the kids were absolutely terrified, or-

  


Donald’s thoughts were interrupted by the front door slamming open, followed by talking and laughter. Donald’s attention went to the ducklings, all laughing and recalling details that happened on their adventure.

  


“You know what to do, laddies; hand over the treasures.” Louie groaned as he handed pack pockets full of different gems and gold to Scrooge. When he was finished, Scrooge finally noticed Donald. “Donald, are you alright, lad?”

  


“Three hours.”

  


Scrooge gave him a confused look, as the triplets started to quiet down, watching their uncle. “Pardon?”

  


Donald took a deep breath. “Three. Hours.”

  


“I don’t understand.”

  


Donald tried to keep his breathing slow, trying not to let his anger control him. “You were supposed to be home three hours ago. And you never told me that you would be late, like  _ you said you would _ ,” he spat. Donald narrowed his eyes at his uncle, as Scrooge did the same. The triplets said nothing, watching it all go down.

  


“You can’t expect me to contact you every minute to say that we’ll be late by a few hours.” Scrooge replied, and Donald found it hard to keep his anger in check.

  
“And I don’t expect you to do that. But what I do expect is that if you say you’ll call if you’re going to be late, then  _ you call. _ ”

  


“Do you think we should do something?” Huey whispered, as Scrooge and Donald continued to stare each other down. 

  


“No, I think it’s fine. I mean, Uncle Donald and Scrooge fight all the time, don’t they? So what’s the difference this time?” Louie responded, doubt laced in his voice. Huey and Dewey didn’t respond. 

  


“It’s not like anything happened to them. The three are perfectly fine and safe.”

  


“But what if they weren’t? What if something happened to them? That would be on me, for letting them go with you!” Donald’s and Scrooge’s voices were getting louder by the second, as the triplets became more and more anxious by the situation.

  


“Why don’t you trust me? I know what I’m doing! I had to deal with you and Della on adventures, and this is no different!”

  


“I never have trusted you! I can’t trust you with three children! You might’ve learned how to deal with me and Della, but that isn’t the same!” 

  


“Uncle Donald, I think-”

  


“Curse me kilts, is that what you think? Of course I could be trusted! I can handle these lads on an adventure better than you can.”

  


“Uncle Scrooge, I think that’s a little-”

  


“Better than I can?  _ Better than I can _ !? I think you’ve forgotten that I went out on adventures as well. I know what I’m doing! And I also know how to handle three children while out on the adventures!”

  


“GUYS!”

  


Donald and Scrooge turned to see the triplets, and Donald’s gaze immediately softened, his anger quickly replaced with guilt. Huey, the one who shouted, stood in front of his brothers, almost in a protective stance. He took a few deep breaths, to calm himself. Dewey stood there, sadness in his eyes. He stayed quiet, but Donald could tell that Dewey was hurting. Louie was the worst, though. Hiding in his hoodie, Louie tried to make himself as small as possible. He wiped the tears from his eyes, refusing to make eye contact with his uncle. The sight of the three made Donald’s heartbreak.

  


“C’mon,” Huey said quietly, and left to go to his room, with his brothers closely behind. When the three left, leaving only Donald and Scrooge in the foyer. 

  


“You know,” Donald started, slowly. “I wished I never went to you for help. I should’ve never come over for you to watch the children. I should’ve just left them by themselves, like they said. But no. I brought them to you, and completely ruined everything. Things were simpler on the houseboat. And it should’ve stayed like that.” Donald headed upstairs, leaving Scrooge in the quiet room.

  


Donald walked down the quiet hallways, stopping in front of his nephews’ bedroom. He was afraid of entering, not knowing what he should say, or how they’ll react. He took a deep breath, brought up his shaking hand, and gave a few knocks. There was no answer for a few seconds, until a voice came from the other side.

  


“Who is it?” The voice was small, unlike his usual tone.

  


“It’s me, Dewey. Can I come in?” There was no answer, but then the door opened a crack. Taking this as a sign to enter, Donald slowly opened the door and entered their room.

  


Huey was sitting on Louie’s bunk, along with Louie. Dewey stood in the middle of the room, slightly uncomfortable. “Boys, I’m sorry,” Donald said, sighing. “I should’ve talked to Scrooge and voice my concerns, instead of just getting angry.” The three stayed quiet, all three giving each other looks. 

  


Louie then got up, and jumped off of his bunk. Wiping his tears, he walked closer to his uncle, as Donald knelt down. Louie quickly rushed into Donald’s arms, enveloped in a hug. He held onto Donald tight, and Donald wasn’t about to let go anytime soon. Donald looked up, smiled at his other nephews, and motioned them to come forward. The other two quickly joined, Donald giving all three a hug.

  


“I love you boys so much, I just...can’t deal with the thought that you three could get hurt out there.

  


“Love you too, Unca Donald,” Louie mumbled into his hoodie, and his brothers nodded in agreement. Donald squeezed them, then let go.

  


“I think you boys should be heading off to bed.” Donald got up, and left towards the door. Before he closed the door behind, he looked back at his boys.

  


“Goodnight, boys. Love you.

  


“Love you too, Uncle Donald,” the three said in unison, and Donald smiled at them. Closing the door behind him, he sighed, still with a smile. 

  


At least his boys were safe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I should probably write something with Donald and Scrooge bonding, to make up for this, huh?😅   
> I hope you enjoyed this! Kudos and comments are appreciated! Thanks!


	8. Day 8: "I Dare You to...Kiss Me."

“Truth or dare?”

Megavolt looked at the insane toymaker in confusion. “What?” Quackerjack smiled at him, and repeated his question.

“Truth or dare?”

The two were walking through the empty streets of St. Canard, with only the moon light and neon signs lighting up the streets. Megavolt was out on his usual escapade of saving the light bulbs; unscrewing them from every street lamp that crossed their path. Quackerjack decided to tag along as well, not wanting to be alone and bored. But, Quackerjack was still bored.

Megavolt sighed. “Not right now, Quacky,” he said, heading towards one of the few streetlights that was still being used for illuminating the ground. “I’m a little busy.”

Quackerjack pouted, using acrobatic tricks to catch up to him. “Aw, c’mon, Megsy. Just for a little bit? I’m so _bored_!”

Megavolt sighed, knowing that he would never win against Quackerjack. “Fine,” he groaned. “Truth.”

“Oh goodie!” Quackerjack said, chuckling. “Hmm, now let me think of a question…” He stood there, thinking up a good question, as Megavolt climbed up the lamp post.

“Aw, you poor thing. Being abused by these people, being forced to do this job hours on end, tiring you out beyond belief. But don’t worry, Megavolt is here to take care of you,” he cooed at the light bulb, unscrewing and and placed it gently in a bag,

“I got it! Was there a light bulb or…electrical item, that you left behind purposely?”

Megavolt scoffed, as he made his way back down. “Of course not! I would never leave a poor, defenseless lightbulb or any sort of electronic to have to put up with the horrors of the people of St. Canard!” Megavolt stopped in his tracks, and had a puzzled look on his face. “I haven’t, have I?”

“That’s what I’m asking, Megs!”

Megavolt hit his head with his free hand. “Augh, I can’t remember! I don’t _think_ I would do something like that...oh! It was the...microwave? Or was it the fridge? Agh! C’mon, think...” 

Quackerjack laughed again, and draped himself over Megavolt. “Okay, now it’s your turn!”

Megavolt looked up at him, giving a confused look, and lightly pushed Quackerjack off of him. “My turn? My turn for what?”

“For Truth or Dare, silly! It’s your turn to ask me one.”

“Oh! Uh, truth or dare, Quacky?”

“Dare!”

“Oh, uh…” Megavolt stood there, trying to think up a good dare, while Quackerjack tapped his foot impatiently. “Oh! I thought of one! I dare you to ask Mr. History a question and sit through his entire speech.”

Quackerjack’s face immediately fell, with Megavolt smirking at him. “Oh, please don’t make me don’t do that, Megsy!” He cried, pulling at the ends of his harlequin hat. “Don’t you know how much I hate Mr. History?”

“Consider this as pay back to what you did to that poor washer.” Sighing, he knew that there was no way out of this. He took out Mr. History, and stared at it. Taking a deep breath, he asked him a question.

“Say, Mr. History, can you tell me about the founder of New Quackmore?”

The doll suddenly became alive. “Well,” it started, and Quackerjack already started to get impatient by it, “It was founded by Clinton Coot, who was the the son of Cornelius Coot, who founded Duckburg. Inspired by his father's Woodchuck Militia, he created the Junior Woodchucks. He became a globe-trotting adventurer, inspired by…”

Quackerjack gave a loud, dramatic sigh as the doll explained every little detail about Clinton Coot. But, he sat there in silence, along with Megavolt, listening to it’s ranting. 

“...Having children named Casey and Elvira Coot…” He groaned loudly once again, laying in the middle of the street.

“I’m going to get back at you, Megs,” he threatened, but Megavolt knew that Quackerjack was bluffing...he hoped.

Once the doll had stopped talking, Quackerjack immediately put him away, and faced Megavolt. “Alright: truth or dare?” Megavolt paused for a few seconds, thinking. Then, he took a risk.

“Dare.” 

Quackerjack gave him a smirk. “I dare you to...kiss me!” Megavolt paused, and gave him a look.

“Seriously, Quacky? No, I will not kiss you.” He said, as he left to grab more bulbs. Quackerjack pouted. 

“Why not? You know it’s the rules of the game, Megsy, so why don’t you just get it over with?”

“Because I don’t want to!”

“Aw c’mon Megsy. Lighten up!” He jumped over to him, stopping in front of him. “What’s to lose?” When Megavolt didn’t answer, Quackerjack leaned in and held his hands. “Please, Megs? For the game?”

“Right, for the game…” he murmured, and shook his head to clear it. “Okay, fine.” Megavolt quickly leaned in, and gave a peck on Quackerjack’s bill. “There. Happy now?” And happy he was. Quackerjack had a huge smile on his face, giggling like a maniac. He peppered kisses all over Megavolt’s face. He couldn’t help but smile, as he tried to push Quackerjack away.

“Q-Quacky! Not in front of the light bulbs. They’ll all tease me later in the lighthouse…” he said, his face a bright red from blush. He was quiet for a few seconds, then faced the bag of lightbulbs. “Oh, shut up in there! I just rescued you, and I can always put you back!” It went quiet again, Megavolt waiting for an answer. “I am not bluffing!” he answered, and Quackerjack laughed at him.

“Megsy, I think they know that you’re bluffing.” Quackerjack said with a smile, and Megavolt just answered with a huff.

He went over, tied the bag closed, and slung it over his shoulder. “C’mon, we got more lightbulbs to save.” As Megavolt walked past Quackerjack, Quavkerjack wrapped his arms around his waist, stopping Megavolt in his tracks.

“C’mon, let’s go have some _real_ fun! Like, let’s go burn down some toy stores and the _stupid_ Whiffle Boy toys in the shops!” he said, spitting out the company name venomously.

“I suppose,” Megavolt said, looking back at his bag. “But we’re going to have to make a quick stop at my lighthouse. I don’t want these fellas to get damaged or anything…”

Quackerjack gave a bright smile, and kissed his cheek, making Megavolt’s whiskers twitch. “Alrighty! First one to the lighthouse, gets to decide which Wiffle Boy toy store we burn down!” Before Megavolt could answer, they were both interrupted by a cloud of dark blue smoke that filled the air, a few feet away from them.

“I am the terror that flaps in the night!”

They both shared a look, as Darkwing continued his intro. Megavolt got into a fight stance, with tiny sparks flying from his hands, as Quackerjack grabbed a pair of chattering teeth, and prepared to throw them at Darkwing Duck.

“Jeez, couldn’t pick a better time?” Megavolt asked, but went unanswered, as Darkwing continued to speak. He sighed and looked over to his partner. “I guess we’ll continue this another time.”

Quackerjack gave a huge smile. “Of course!” He then turned to Darkwing. “But for now, it’s playtime~!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is late! I've been busy with life stuff, so I'm going to be behind for prompts. But don't worry! I will finish all of the prompts, I'm just going to be behind by a few days.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this! Kudos and comments are appreciated. Thanks!


	9. Day 9: Sick Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some sibling fluff between Della and Donald! Donald is sick, and Della goes to check up on him.

When Della woke up, she felt like something was different. She wasn’t exactly sure what, though. She ate breakfast, and Scrooge and Beakley didn’t seem any different. The kids were hanging around the living room; Webby and Dewey were talking, while Louie was on his phone, as the TV played a rerun of Ottomen’s Empire in the background. 

“Where’s Huey?” she asked, catching the attention of the children.

“Oh, he’s probably trying to find a hazmat suit online and see if it could be shipped within the hour,” Louie answered, not looking away from his phone.

“What? Why?”

  
  


“Because Uncle Donald’s sick." Oh, so that explains it. Della had a weird feeling, one that she hasn’t had in a while, and couldn’t place it. But now, she remembers. “And like, it’s super bad. I have a theory that Uncle Donald has been somehow holding off his sickness for eleven years, and it has now finally caught up with him. So it’s like, eleven years worth of sickness.”

“Yeah, Uncle Donald isn’t looking that good.” Della’s attention was turned to Huey, who was standing in the doorway. He wore a medical mask, with his Junior Woodchuck guidebook out. “So, it says here that for breakfast foods, the best we can get is whole yogurt, without any sort of sugar in it, and oatmeal. So, Dewey, can you go ask Mrs. B if she could make some?”   
  


“Okay!”

“Louie, can you see if there’s any sort of medicine in the bathroom cabinets?”

“Sure.”

“And Webby, can you disinfect Uncle Donald’s room, and around, I don’t know, maybe around five to six feet around his room? No one else is getting sick on my watch!”

“On it!” 

As the three ran off to do something (Louie took his sweet time, waiting for a few minutes, then decided to slowly walk around to find some sort of medicine, purposely get the wrong one, just so Huey could do the work), Della decided to check up on her brother. She waited for Webby to leave his room, and she quietly entered. 

Della quietly crept up on her brother, only to find him asleep. His entire body was covered in blankets, and his face was completely red. As she approached Donald, she soon realized just how sick he was. In the past, he would never stay in bed just because of some sickness, no matter how many times Della and their uncle told him to get some rest. 

When she got close enough to his bed, Donald woke up. She started to freak out, knowing that now Donald probably won’t let himself rest, and tried to leave without him noticing. “Della…? What’re you doing?” She paused, and slowly turned over to him. 

“Oh, hey there, bro! I heard that you were sick, so I just came in to check up on you. So, if you excuse me, I’ll get going now-”

“No, you can stay.” Della couldn’t understand a thing he was saying-his speech impediment mixed with a hoarse voice made him completely not understandable-but she still got the message. She walked back up to him, and sat down on the edge of his bed.

“Jeez, I’ve never seen you this sick before.”

“I’m not  _ that _ sick…” he mumbled back, and Della frowned.

“Donnie. You literally can’t get out of bed.”

“That’s because Huey gave me a weighted blanket; I can’t move.”

“That’s because you’re sick.”

“You aren’t listening to me-” Donald was interrupted by a fit of violent coughs, as Della quietly freaked out.

“You okay, Donald?” Della asked, as Donald’s coughing slowly subsided.

“Yeah, I’m fine.” Della stayed quiet for a few minutes, not entirely too sure on what she should say. Donald sighed. “Dells, if you want to leave, that’s fine. I should probably get some rest anyway. After a few hours, I should be good”

“You do know that I have no idea what you’re saying, right? No offense bro, but if I can’t even understand you, then I don’t think you’re ready to leave this room. Also, Huey is very concerned about everyone else getting sick, so you’re gonna have to get past him.”

Donald let out a hoarse laugh. “Yeah, he’s always been like that. Wouldn’t let his brothers leave their room until they were completely healthy again.” Della let out a tiny laugh. Their attention was brought to the door, where Huey was. His mask was up against his bill, and he wore latex gloves, as he held a bowl of oatmeal.

“Uncle Donald, I brought you some oatmeal. I’ll have to come back for the medicine, Louie still hasn’t found the right one.” Huey walked over, as Donald got his arms and hands free from the weighted blanket. He handed the bowl over to his uncle, and faced Della with a frown. “Mom, you probably shouldn’t be here. You might get sick.”

Della scoffed. “Please, what are little germs gonna do to me?”

“Make you very ill?”   
  


“Eh, I’ll be fine,” Della answered with a shrug, and Huey sighed. 

“Fine. Uncle Donald, I’ll be back with the medicine. And please, try to get at least  _ some _ rest?”

Donald smiled. “Of course, Huey.”

“I’m just gonna pretend that I knew what you said,” Huey said, as he left the room, quietly closing the door behind him. 

“Huey’s right, Donnie. I should probably get going if you wanna rest,” Della said, starting to leave the room, but was interrupted.

“No Della, don’t leave. You and I both know I’m not resting anytime soon, and I would rather not be lonely.”

Sighing, Della gave him a smile, and nodded. “Fine, bro. I’ll stay for a bit, but Huey’s gonna get angry that I’m still here; he’ll probably disinfect me or something.”   
  
“Know him? Yes, yes he will.” Della stayed quiet, silently hoping that maybe, just  _ maybe _ , her brother would fall asleep. “I know what you’re thinking, Dells. And I’m not falling asleep anytime soon.” Della groaned, and glared at him.

“You know, I don’t understand why you can’t just rest for a day-it would help you! Remember that one time when you had a fever, and you were overworking yourself  _ again _ , and you fainted? Scrooge didn’t forgive himself for months after that!”

Donald sighed, as he placed the oatmeal on the bedside table. “Della, I don’t need to rest; once I get some of the medicine that Huey brings over, then I’ll be fine.”

“No, you won’t. Because, one, the story I just told you would most likely happen if you got out of bed, and two, even I can’t understand what you’re saying, so no one else will be able to. The only way I can get an understanding of what you’re saying is through our physic twin link.”

“We do not have a physic twin link.”

“We have a physic twin link!”

“Della-” Once again, Donald let out a series of violent coughs, and a few dry heaves. 

“Good thing you didn’t eat any of that oatmeal, huh bro?” She joked, and Donald answered with a glare. Donald then sighed.

“Maybe I do need rest.” Della smiled, as Donald got comfortable underneath the blanket. “Good. I guess I’ll leave now. I’ll come visit during dinner, okay?” Donald nodded, closing his eyes. Della gave another smile, as she left the room for her brother to rest. Closing the door quietly, Della sighed happily, proud of herself.

At least Donald was getting the rest he needed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry I'm behind on these! I've been pretty busy these past few days with life stuff, but I will get through all of these prompts!  
> I hope you enjoyed this! Kudos and comments are appreciated. Thanks!


	10. Day 10: Waking Up Together

Gyro and Fenton were, unsurprisingly, working in the underwater laboratory, into the late night. Gyro yawned, and took his glasses off for a few seconds, to let his eyes rest. He knew that he should’ve probably gone home hours ago, but he had a presentation in a few days with the board directors, and had nothing to show them. He rolled his wrist, his hand cramping from scribbling in his notepad. Suddenly, a mug full of coffee was placed next to the notepad.

“Hey there. How’s the planning going?” Fenton asked, pulling up a chair, and sat next to him.

“Absolutely horrible. I cannot think of a single thing.” Gyro threw the pen down in frustration, it then bounced on the notepad, and rolled off of the table.

Fenton gave him a kiss on his cheek. “Don’t worry  _ cariño _ , I’m sure you’ll think of something.”

“Hmph.”

“Oh, don’t be like that,” Fenton said, smiling up at him. “I believe that you can do anything you set your mind to, Gyro.”

Gyro sighed. “I thank you for your indisputable faith in me, but I have to think up some sort of good invention, and create within four days.”

“Three days, actually.”

“See? Three days. And I still have no ideas. Even if I did think of something, I don’t think I would be able to build something in that short amount of time.”

“Well, you could always ask me, Manny, or Lil’ Bulb to help. Besides, all they want to see is some sort of prototype, not a full fledged invention. They just want to see that we’re actually working, according to Mr. McDuck, anyway.” Gyro didn’t say anything, taking a sip from his coffee. Fenton then tugged on his boyfriend’s arm. “C’mon,  _ mi amor _ , let’s go home and get some sleep.”

Gyro looked over, eyes wide. “I-what? Why would I want to do that?”

“So you can be well rested tomorrow-well, I guess technically later today-and be able to work!”

“But, I have coffee to help me.” Fenton sighed, shaking his head with a smile. He grabbed the mug from his hands, and placed it back down.

“C’mon, we’re going home.” Gyro didn’t protest as Fenton grabbed his arm, and led him out of the building. “Jeez, you must be more tired than I expected,” Fenton joked, but went unanswered. Fenton just nodded to himself, confirming what he thought: Gyro was completely out of it, and the coffee running through his system was slowly leaving his system, making him incredibly drowsy. 

Once they arrived home, he led Gyro inside, and Gyro immediately headed towards their bedroom. Fenton smiled, as Gyro greeted the cats that were swarming on the bed. “C’mon,” Fenton said, shooing the cats away, as Gyro laid down on the bed. Sighing, Gyro could feel his eyelids get heavier.

“Fine, I’ll sleep…” Gyro mumbled, placing his glasses on the bedside table. “But tomorrow, we’re immediately going back to the lab, okay?” Gyro wrapped his arms around Fenton’s waist, as Fenton laid down next to him, and nuzzled his beak into his neck.

“Okay,” Fenton replied, quietly chuckling. “Good night,  _ mi amor _ .”

“Night.”

~~~

Fenton woke up with the sunlight in his eyes. He craned his neck away, but couldn’t move his body much. He slowly woke up, becoming more aware of what was around him. Specifically, his boyfriend’s arms wrapped around him. He was surprised; Gyro was usually the first one to wake, and would leave Fenton to go get a cup of coffee to function. It was rare for Fenton to actually wake up first, and it was even rarer for Gyro not to be up by now. 

Fenton felt movement, and Gyro moved his hands a little, getting a better grip, bringing Fenton closer to him. “ _ Hachimitsu _ , what time is it?” Gyro murmured, as Fenton searched for the time.

“11:12…” Fenton said, expecting Gyro to get up and leave. But he didn’t. Instead, he nuzzled his beak into his neck once again. “...Don’t you want to get up?” Fenton asked, unsure of why Gyro hasn't gotten up yet.

“...No.” And that was that. Even though it was already starting to get late into the day, Fenton let the idea of staying in bed, underneath the warm blankets, and being held by his boyfriend was a lot better than going to work. 

“Okay, just for a little while longer,” Fenton said quietly, to himself, as he felt his eyelids get heavier.

And when he opened them back up, Gyro was not in bed. Confused, he looked for the time, and shot up when he saw it.  _ 12:34. _ Flinging the blankets off, he rushed into the kitchen, and found Gyro sitting at the table, drinking coffee.

“Oh, so you’re finally awake,” Gyro said, smirking, as he grabbed another mug near him, full of coffee. “Want some?”

“Yes please.” Fenton went for the coffee, gulping it down. Finishing it, he placed the mug back down. “When did you get up?” he asked, as Gyro sipped his coffee.

“Oh, it wasn’t that long ago. Around 12:10.” Gyro answered. Fenton had a guilty look.

“I’m sorry that I woke up late; now we’ll never be able to finish before the deadline!”

“ _ Hachimitsu _ , it’s fine. Like you said, we don’t have to finish anything. It’ll be fine. Plus, I have coffee to help me.” 

“I hope Manny and Lil’ Bulb were able to hold down the lab for a little bit… Besides, we’ll still be late for work.”

Gyro paused. “I’m sure Mr. McDuck will forgive us; hell, he might not even notice.” Gyro checked the time. “Though, I guess we should start heading to work.” Gyro got up, and planted a kiss on Fenton’s forehead. “I’ll meet you outside.”

Fenton immediately got a smile on his face, and got ready for the day. He felt happy as he got ready, and once he left the apartment and caught up with Gyro, he knew that the day would be great. As long as he was with him, everything would be fine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this very fluffy chapter! Kudos and comments are always appreciated. Thank you!


	11. Day 11: Proposal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Boyd and Louie get married. Huey just wants everyone to know, that this is a fake wedding, and that their kids. And technically they aren't doing anything illegal.

“We should get married.”

“...What?”

Louie smiled at him, putting his phone into his hoodie pocket. “I said, we should get married.”

Boyd gave him a confused look, and laughed it off. “We can’t get married!”

“Says who?”

“Says the law! We’re just kids!” Boyd said, laughing as Louie smiled at him.

“Oh well. Guess we’re breaking the law.”

“Wait, you never even asked me to marry you yet!”

“MARRY!?”

There was a thud, as Webby fell from the ceiling. Taking off her night vision goggles, she looked at the two, excitement in her eyes. “You two are getting  _ married _ ?! Can I be the maid of honor? Oh, can Lena be a bridesmaid? What about the ring, have you picked out the ring? What about the  _ suits _ !? What about-”

“Whoa, whoa, slow down there, Webbs. We were just talking about it. We haven’t planned anything yet,” Louie said. “I could probably find some sort of ring, I’ll be right back.” Louie rushed out of the room.

“Okay, so, I think we should get Huey in on this, because he’s actually really good at planning things. I’m gonna go tell Lena the good news!” Webby ran off, as Louie came back.

“Okay, so, I found a ring on Uncle Panchito’s bedside for whatever reason, but I don’t think he’ll miss it.” The ring was a silver band, with a jade stone on top, that was carved into a rose. “Oh, I suppose I should propose, huh?”

Louie got down on one knee. “Boyd Drake, we’ve been only dating for almost a year, but I already feel like we should live the rest of our days together. Will you marry me?”

Smiling, Boyd nodded, tears forming in his eyes. “Of course!” Louie eagerly slipped the ring on Boyd (though, the ring was a bit too big). 

“Wait, so what’s happening here?” Louie and Boyd saw a very confused Huey standing in the doorway, and Boyd smiled at him.

“We’re getting married!”

“No, yeah, I heard that part.”

“We’re getting married until we can actually get married when we’re adults,” Louie explained, as Huey just nodded slowly.

“Right… I suppose you want me to help you arrange your ‘marriage’?”

“Exactly. By the end of the day.”

Huey sighed. “Fine, but if you want it by then, I’ll have to take some shortcuts. But can I be the officiant at your wedding? I still need to get the merit badge for that.” 

“I mean, why not?”

“Okay then! I’ll get started planning at once!” Huey left, grabbing his things that he would need. 

That’s how the majority of the day went-Louie and Boyd talking to Huey about what they would need, deciding what and what they shouldn't cut out, since they wanted the ceremony by the end of the day. They made Webby and Lena in charge of the decorations; Webby excitedly bought all kinds of decorations, while Lena kept her on track, and helped decorate the triplet’s room (they collectively agree that that was the best place to hold the ceremony). They got Dewey to help, as well. He was sent (usually with Louie or Boyd) to get the items that they would need. Getting the cake (a one-layer cake), the flowers, and everything else they might have needed. They got Launchpad to drive them around, and thankfully he never questioned them (well, he did question them, but Louie just told him some sort of half-baked lie, but surprisingly went with it). 

By evening, everything was almost set. Louie wore his emerald colored suit, with his seafoam green tie. Boyd wore his yellow dress shirt, with his red bowtie. Louie waited in their room, as Boyd was outside. Huey walked up on the (cheap) red carpet, holding his guidebook.

“Louie, I just need to know that you understand that you’re not technically getting married; no documents are getting signed. We are not, I repeat,  _ not _ , breaking the law today,” Huey said. Louie rolled his eyes.

“Yeah, I know, bro. Calm down.” Huey let out a little huff of annoyance, but didn’t say anything else. Then, Boyd finally entered the room.

He walked down the short carpet, wearing a bright smile, and Louie couldn’t help but smile as well. When he arrived in front of Louie, Huey started to talk.

“ Welcome family and loved ones. We are gathered today to celebrate the union of Louie Duck and Boyd Drake. We are all here to support this commitment of love and to share the joy of Louie and Boyd, as they choose to spend their lives together. It’ll be more official in their actual wedding, and not this one.” Huey sighed, looking through the guidebook. “Okay, so, a whole bunch of thanks to people, declarations of love, saying you’ll be together forever...You’ll hear this all in the real, actual wedding when they’re of  _ age  _ and  _ not  _ breaking the law, which we  _ aren’t _ , by the way, so let’s just skip this part.”

“Now, Louie and Boyd, join hands and face each other.” They did what they were told. “Boyd, do you take Louie to be your fake-husband-at-least-until-you’re-adults?”

“I do.”

“Louie, do you take Boyd to be your fake-husband-at-least-until-you’re-adults?”

“I do.”

Huey paused again. “This is just a whole bunch of stuff that you have to repeat, and you;ll just do it again in the real wedding, like I said before. So lemme just skip that part…” Huey flipped a few pages, and cleared his throat. “Okay, rings! Dewey?” Dewey came over with the two rings, both golden with inscriptions carved into them.

“Your rings represent this promise to one another. The never-ending circle is a symbol of an infinite, unbreakable love. Louie, take this ring and place it on Boyd’s finger. Repeat after me: ‘Boyd, I give you this ring as a symbol of the promise I made to you today.’”

“Boyd, I give you this ring as a symbol of the promise I made to you today.”

“Boyd, take this ring and place it on Louie’s finger. Repeat after me: ‘Louie, I give you this ring as a symbol of the promise I made to you today.’”

“Louie, I give you this ring as a symbol of the promise I made to you today.”

“Having pledged your love and promise to one another today in front of all of your friends and family and by the power vested in me, which is absolutely no power, I now pronounce you husband and… husband. You may now kiss.” Boyd gave a peck, leaving Louie blushing. The four others in the room clapped, Webby almost in tears.

“Lena, we need to have our wedding!”

“Yeah… wait, what?”

“Oh, yeah,” Dewey started, pointing at the rings. “I found those in a box full of rings in the garage, so they’re probably cursed. So I should probably put the rings back.” Boyd and Louie gave the rings back, as Dewey rushed off out of the room.

“Huey! Can you officiate my wedding with Lena?”

Huey sighed. “Sure, why not.”

As Webby started to talk about what she wants with her wedding with Lena, Boyd and Louie just smiled at each other. Even if it wasn’t technically real, they enjoyed their wedding.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wowie, this took forever to write. This was originally going to be Fenton/Gyro, but I decided to make that its own thing (so look forward for that in the future!). Then, turns out, vows are super long, so I kinda just... skipped over them a little bit... I just didn't want to make this too long.  
> I hope this was fluffy enough!  
> Kudos and comments are always appreciated. Thanks!


	12. Day 12: Sung to Sleep

Donald woke up from his nap (it was supposed to be real sleep, but seeing how long he slept for, he figured that it would be a nap) from his nephews crying. He assumed that maybe the waves were the thing that woke them up-they weren’t quite used to the rocking houseboat, and the tide was more rough than usual. Sighing, he got up from his hammock, and went to see what was wrong.

Nothing was wrong. That was the problem. The triplets didn’t need anything-other than sleep. But, none would sleep. It was always a tricky thing, trying to get his kids to sleep. Because he had to get all three sleep at the same time, because if one wakes up, then the other two will. Donald has yet to master this, so it took almost hours to get them to sleep. This night was no different.

The only night did the triplets fall asleep faster than Donald has ever seen was when Gladstone and Fethry came to visit. Fethry had sung them a song, something about krills, and had gotten them to sleep by the end of the short song. Donald didn’t even know that it was possible for them to fall asleep that fast, but they did.

Donald didn’t know what to do. Nothing was working with the triplets, and they just continued to cry and scream. Donald didn’t know any good lullabies, and the ones he did know were  _ definitely _ not kid friendly. There was only one song that he could think of. He wasn’t sure if you could sing it-it wasn’t like he could actually sing; he was more of a back-up vocalist. Besides, it would sound empty without all the instruments. But, he didn’t know what else to do.

Clearly his voice, Donald started to rock their crib, and sang softly, “We’re three caballeros, three gay caballeros,  they say we are birds of a feather.” Donald was right; it was weird for him to sing it alone. Panchito was the lead singer, not him. It was also weird not to hear Panchito’s guitar, or  José’s umbrella giving them a beat. It sounded out of place; it was only him, afterall. But, he continued to go, so his kids would fall asleep.

“We’re happy amigos, no matter where he goes. The one, two, and three goes; we’re always together.” Donald continued to rock them as he sang. He didn’t have the best voice (definitely not, the one who had the best voice was Panchito), but it did seem to calm them down. They quieted down somewhat, their screams slightly less quiet. So, Donald continued.

“We're three happy chappies, with snappy serapes. You'll find us beneath our sombreros.” Donald chuckled to himself as he sung the next part. “We're brave and we'll stay so; we’re bright as a peso. Who says so? We say so! The three caballeros.” Donald continued to rock their crib, and soon they’re cries ceased, but were still wide awake. So, Donald continued to sing, swept up by nostalgia and memories of the good times he had with Panchito and José. 

“Ahhhh, we have the stars to guide us. Guitars here beside us, to play as we go. We sing, and we samba; we shout ‘aye caramba! The three caballeros.” As Donald finished up his song, the triplets fell into a slumber. He slowly stopped rocking their crib, and smiled down at the adorable ducklings. But, even though he was so happy that they fell asleep, his heart still ached; he missed Pannchito and José. 

Maybe he should video call them. It’d been a while since they last talked, and Donald missed them more than anything, now. Grabbing his laptop, he headed off to his room, making sure not to wake up the triplets. He turned it on, and called them. As he waited for them to accept the call, he took a deep breath trying to calm his nerves. And once his boyfriends were on his screen, his couldn’t help but smile, as his chest was filled with warmth. 

“Donal’!” José cried in joy, making Donald immediately shush him.

“The kids are sleeping,” Donald said, and José gave him a sheepish smile.

“Sorry about that. It’s just been so long! Almost a month. Where have you been,  _ meu amor _ ?”

Donald sighed. “I’m sorry about that. My life has been a mess, caring for the triplets.”

José gave a small nod, then got a smile on his face. “What about this, Donald: Panchi and I come over to Duckburg to help take care of the triplets! We can help out, and you can take a break.”

“Oh, I don’t know, José,” Donald started, “I don’t wanna force you two-”

“You won’t be forcing us, I want to come! And I’m sure Panchi would say the same.”

“Where is Panchito, anyway?”

“He's sleeping right now. But, I’ll tell him about my plan first thing in the morning, then we’ll head off to Duckburg-”

“José, who're talking to,  _ mi amor _ ?” Donald watched in amusement as he saw Panchito wake up. When Panchito saw him, he immediately got a smile. “Donald! It’s been forever! Why haven’t you called?”

“Sorry, I’ve been busy taking care of the triplets.”

“Panchi, Donal’ and I were talking about going to Duckburg,” José explained, and Panchito’s face lit up.

“That’s a great idea,  _ mis amores _ ! We’ll head off for Duckburg first thing in the morning! For now, we must sleep-I am still quite tired. But then, we’ll go to Duckburg! We’ll finally be able to see you again.”

Donald let out a soft chuckle. “I can’t wait to see you two again.”

“I can’t wait either. Now, go to sleep, Donal’,” José said, and Panchito nodded.

“Yes, go to sleep,  _ mi amor _ .  _ Te amo _ .”

_ “Boa noite,  _ Donald _. Vos amo _ .”

“Love you guys, too,” Donald said, and then, the call ended. Sighing, he closed the laptop, and let out a yawn; he was more tired than he thought. Donald smiled to himself. He was excited to see his boyfriends once again. Taking a break also did seem nice, and his boyfriends would be able to meet his adorable nephews. Happy with José’s plan, Donald laid down, letting himself sleep.

  
It was the most sleep he had gotten in months.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love Donald singing to the baby triplets, the whole thing makes me happy. I just love baby triplets in general :)  
> I hope you enjoyed this! Kudos and comments are appreciated. Thanks!


	13. Day 13: Bouquet of Roses

Bushroot sat in his greenhouse, alone. He was upset how the heist went awry; he just wanted to get (steal) some mulch and fertilize for his plants! Was that too much to ask for? Apparently, because Darkwing Duck came in right away, and put a stop into his plan. Now, Bushroot sat in silence, not even his plants talking to him, anger stirring. His plants stayed a good distance away, afraid to get in his way. Sadly, his boyfriend didn’t get the memo.

“Buyers are dying to know: what will Liquidator and his partner do next in their life of crime?” Bushroot felt his boyfriend’s arms wrap around his waist, as he sat down next to him. Bushroot answered with a huff.

“I’m not in the mood, Bud.” Liquidator frowned, and Bushroot just sighed, placing his head into his hands. “I’m sorry. It’s just that Darkwing Duck makes me so mad! I just wanted to get some fertilizer for my plants, they need it. But he won’t let me!” Liquidator stayed silent, as his partner continued to rant. “I mean, why do my plants have to suffer? Sure, I have done things wrong, but that doesn’t mean that they need to suffer!”

“You know, 75 percent of consumers agree: Go and cause some mayhem to let out some steam!” Liquidator said, attempting to cheer him up.

“I don’t feel like going back out tonight,” Bushroot said, and Liquidator frowned. He wasn’t really sure what to do; Bushroot didn’t seem to want to go anywhere, and Liquidator wasn’t sure what else they could do. He got up, and silently left the moping plant mutant. As Liquidator walked back to the entrance of the greenhouse, he was blocked by a tree. It got up, removing its roots from the ground, and placed itself in front of him.

“What?” he asked, as if he expected the tree to answer. “Reggie wants to be left alone.” Other plants started to gather as well, blocking his way. Then, a rose bush scampered near him. Liquidator suddenly had an idea. “Sorry dear plants, but I have a plan that I need to start on!” With that, Liquidator went around them, easily leaving the greenhouse, leaving a moping Bushroot alone.

Bushroot still sat in silence, brooding. His anger was building, but now he was angry at himself for driving his boyfriend away. He wanted to be held by him, and he wanted to be soothed by him; he would give anything to feel him rub his back soothingly, or feel the coolness of his water against his hair. Sighing, he debated in whether or not to find Liquidator and bring him back, where they could just be around each other, while Liquidator calms him down.

But, Bushroot wasn’t even sure where he went, or what he was even doing. He could only hope that Liquidator would come back soon, because he felt horrible and wanted to apologize.

Liquidator was gone for almost an hour, with Bushroot left overthinking everything, drowning in his anxieties. When he heard the greenhouse door open, Bushroot perked up, and saw his boyfriend walk in. Getting up, he immediately started to apologize to him.

“Buddy, I’m so sorry! I didn’t mean to be so rude to you, I shouldn’t have pushed you away when you were just looking out for me. I’m sorry-”

“Reggie, stop apologizing-it’s fine.” Bushroot stopped, and Liquidator placed his hand on Bushroot’s chin, lifting up his head. “Had plans that were ruined by a certain masked hero? Want to light up the mood with something beautiful? Need to relax and enjoy time with your significant other? Then look no further! A medium sized bouquet of twenty bright roses, watered by Liquidator brand water, is here to brighten up anyone’s day!” 

Using his other hand, he got out, from behind his back, a bouquet of twenty roses, sparkling with little dew drops of water on the petals, and gave them to Bushroot. Covering his mouth in awe, he reached for the bouquet with the other hand. 

“Buddy, I...they’re so beautiful! Oh, thank you so much, they are so lovely,” Bushroot gushed, studying the plants. “The roses are so bright and vivid! An absolutely beautiful shade of red; oh, where did you get these?”

“A businessman never tells his secrets to a consumer!” Liquidator said, and Bushroot gave him a sad smile. 

“Thank you so much, Buddy. I’m so sorry that I was rude to you, I don’t deserve-” He was interrupted by a kiss on his bill. Which brought blush up to his face, making him red as a tomato.

“I told you, you don’t have to apologize,” Liquidator said, his voice low, as he caressed Bushroot’s cheek. “And you  _ do _ deserve this. You deserve a break. You’ve been working hard for your plants, you get to relax.” Bushroot hummed, and held the roses closer to his body.

“I’m going to find a place for these roses, I’ll be back,” Bushroot said, and left to go deeper into the greenhouse. Liquidator was there, waiting, and was bumped into by a little bush. Looking down, he saw the little bush, and, not thinking much about it, he pushed it lightly with his foot. But when he bumped into his leg again, he sighed in annoyance. 

“Would you stop-” He stopped himself when he got a good look at the tiny bush, Liquidator immediately understood why Bushroot wanted the mulch. The bush’s roots were dry; the leaves were a faded green, and not as vibrant as the others in the greenhouse. Sighing, Liquidator crouched down, and petted the little bush. It immediately absorbed some of his water, and he quickly pulled back. The bush seemed happy though, and walked away.

“Hey, sorry I took so long,” Bushroot said, walking back. Liquidator got back up on his feet, and turned to face a smiling Bushroot. In his hair was one of the roses, stem cut off, in his hair. “Like it? I thought of doing this as I placed the roses into a sunny, and wet area.” Wrapping his arms around Bushroot’s waist, bringing him close, and peppered his boyfriend with kisses, making Bushroot’s cheeks dusted with blush.

“Absolutely stunning!” Bushroot laughed, and Liquidator gave him a smile. “Need your plants to be healthy again? Need something that is the low, low price of free? Want to spend time with your boyfriend? Well then, no need to fear: the fertilizer factory is only a few miles away! What do you say, Reggie? Want to go for round two with Liquidator your partner?”

Bushroot planted a kiss. “I’d love to, Buddy.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I never noticed how much I love these two characters so much, until I wrote this. This is my first time writing these two, so I hope I got these two down.  
> I hope you enjoyed this! Kudos and comments are appreciated. Thanks!


	14. Day 14: Valentine's Day

When Gyro woke up, he was very surprised to see that Fenton was up and out of bed before him. He was usually the first one to wake, and Fenton would usually want to stay in bed for a few more hours. Getting up, Gyro sleepily walked to the kitchen to start up the coffee maker, where he found Fenton, happily making breakfast.

“Oh, good morning,  _ cariño _ !” Fenton said, pulling down Gyro to plant a kiss on his cheek.

“You’re way too cheery,” Gyro mumbled, putting his glasses on. Fenton smiled and gave a shrug.

“Want some, or am I just making some for myself?” 

“Yourself,” Gyro answered, and Fenton nodded. He didn’t say anything else; Fenton knew that Gyro wasn’t willing to talk until he drank his first cup of coffee of the day. The morning passed by, as Fenton happily hummed, eating pancakes with a mug of coffee with sugar, while Gyro sat quietly, drinking his black coffee, with tiredness reflecting in his eyes. Once they were both finished, did he see that Gyro was actually starting to get energized.

“So, are you ready for today?” Fenton asked, as he waited by the door for his boyfriend.

“Hm? Oh, I have a meeting with the board directors, that’s right! God, do I hate those buzzards,” Gyro said, and noticed Fenton’s smile disappeared. “Is everything alright, Fen?” Fenton didn’t say anything, then got a huge smile on his face.

“Nothing’s wrong, Gy. Let’s get going-we don’t want to be late.” Gyro complied, but couldn’t shake off the feeling that something was wrong. Fenton, for the most part, was silent through the ride over to the Money Bin, and while he was happy and cheerful with Lil’ Bulb and Manny, Gyro just felt like something was wrong. Like he was forgetting something.

During his presentation with Scrooge and the buzzards, Gyro was a little bit more frazzled than usual. His mind kept wandering back to Fenton, because he  _ knew something _ was wrong. He kept forgetting what he was doing; he would space out for moments, thinking of something else. Because right now, all he cared about was Fenton.

When the buzzards left, the presentation ending, Gyro couldn’t help but let out a sigh of relief. “Are you okay, lad?” Scrooge said, catching Gyro’s attention. “You’ve been a little out of it today.”

“I-I’m fine, Mr. McDuck, thank you,” Gyro said, as he gathered his things from the conference table. “I’ve just been...thinking.”

Scrooge hummed. “Well, if you and Fenton want the day off, then you can have it.” Gyro paused, thinking about what his employer just said.

“I...what? Gyro asked, as Scrooge was just about to leave.

“You can take the day off.”

“Why?” Gyro questioned, and Scrooge just smiled, and shook his head.

“Because lad, it’s Valentine’s Day; no doubt you two have plans,” Scrooge answered, as Gyro’s eyes widened in realization. “Now hurry up and leave, before I change my mind and make you two work.”

“I-yes, sir, of course. Thank you so much.” Scrooge just gave a nod, and left the room, leaving Gyro in a panicked state.

Of  _ course _ it was Valentine’s-how could he forget? That’s why Fenton was silently angry at him; he completely forgot about the day. Gathering his things, Gyro rushed back down to the laboratory. 

Entering, Gyro took a moment to catch his breath, leaning against his work table. “Gyro? Are you okay?” Gyro lifted his head, and met eyes with a worried Fenton.

“I...yeah, I’m fine,  _ Hachimitsu _ ,” Gyro answered, trying to slow his breathing. “I’m sorry,” he said, which earned a confused look from his boyfriend.

“Uh...sorry for what?”

“Sorry for forgetting about Valentine’s Day.” Fenton stayed quiet, then started to laugh.

“Gyro,  _ cariño _ , you don’t have to apologize! I didn’t even know that you forgot; I just thought you were planning a surprise for me.” 

“You mean...I could’ve pulled something off...and you would’ve never known that I didn’t know?” Fenton chuckled, and pressed a kiss on his cheek.

“Yep!” Gyro groaned at the answer, and Fenton laughed once again.

“Should we just get going now? Mr. McDuck gave us the day off, and I would rather spend Valentine’s at home than here with Lil’ Bulb and Manny,” Gyro said, and Fenton’s eyes lit up.

“He did? Oh, that’s nice of him! Let me just grab my stuff, and we’ll head out.” As Fenton left for a few minutes, Gyro patiently waited for his boyfriend. Gyro then noticed Lil’ Bulb on the table, who was shaking its head at him. 

“What?” Gyro asked, as Lil’ Bulb continued to shake its head, as it walked off. “What?” Gyro demanded, but once again was ignored by it. “Are you judging me on forgetting Valentine’s Day? Well,  _ I’m _ sorry I was preoccupied with the meeting with Scrooge and the board directors!” Lil’ Bulb rolled its eyes, then left before Gyro could say anything else.

“Alright, I got everything. But first, I want to give you something,” Fenton said, reentering the room, holding something behind his back. He used one hand to pull down Gyro down for a kiss. “Happy Valentine’s Day,  _ mi amor _ !” With his other hand, he unveiled a little heart plush, with stitching across it, simply saying “Happy Valentine’s Day!” As Gyro took the pillow, Fenton looked down sheepishly. 

“Sorry it’s such a cheesy gift; I know that you’re not a fan of chocolate, and I didn’t want to get flowers, knowing that the cats would just eat them,” Fenton said, and Gyro placed a kiss on his forehead.

“Thank you for this, I really appreciate it. But I didn’t get you anything…”   
  


“Oh, I’m sure you’ll get me something!” Fenton said, cheerfully. “Now, let’s get going. I’m sure Manny and Lil’ Bulb can handle themselves for one day.” Gyro couldn’t help but smile as well, his boyfriend’s cheerfulness being infectious. Walking out of the lab, hand in hand, Gyro was sure that this Valentine’s Day would be one of the best.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, here's the Valentine's fic, around two-ish weeks late! Still, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Kudos and comments are always appreciated. Thanks!


	15. Day 15: Box of Candy

“Which ones should I get?” Louie asked, as his eyes scanned the wall of different chocolate boxes on the shelves. Dewey groaned in boredom.

“I don’t know, just get something already! I wanna go home.”

“Dewey, you have  _ no _ Valentine's plans, like, at all.”

Dewey gasped. “How dare you! I don’t know if you know this, but me and Huey are going to watch movies together, because he’s very sad on days like this. I mean,  _ I _ don’t mind being alone, but Huey mopes around, and it’s just sad, so might as well distract him with movies.”

“Oh yeah, Huey’s alone this year. Sad, but not really my problem. Right now, I need to find some chocolates for Boyd.”

“You probably shouldn’t have waited till Valentine’s Day, then,” Dewey commented, and Louie answered with a glare. “Seriously bro, we should probably get going; the movie will start in a while, and we have to walk home.” When Louie didn’t answer, Dewey walked up, grabbed a handful of different boxes of chocolates, and put them in their basket. “Okay, let’s call it a day, and get back home.”

Louie grumbled to himself, but didn’t say anything to Dewey, as they paid for the chocolate. They walked back home, mostly in silence, sometimes Dewey and Louie complaining about how their uncle wasn’t willing to drive them, for he was busy with his own Valentine’s plans. While they were walking home, everything was normal.

Then, Louie paused.

“Uh, Louie? Everything alright, bro?” Dewey asked, waving his hand in front of his face, as Louie continued to stare down the sidewalk.

“Boyd’s here.” Louie muttered, as Dewey looked over in confusion.

“Wait, what?”

“He’s right over there- _ he’s coming this way _ ! What do I do!?” Louie asked, starting to freak out.

“Dude, calm down! You were going to give them to him anyway, so this isn’t a problem,” Dewey said, trying to reassure his brother. Sadly, it wasn’t working.

“Yeah, but I was expecting to look better than...this!” Louie exclaimed, pulling at the hem of his hoodie in an anxious manner.

“We both know that you would’ve worn the exact same thing that you’re wearing right now,” Dewey said, rolling his eyes. “Listen, you can stay here and be a complete mess until Boyd walks over, but I’m gonna head home, okay?”

“Wait, you can’t just leave me! I have-”

“Hi, Louie!” Louie paused, and slowly turned to make eye contact with Boyd.

“And that’s my cue to leave. See ya,” Dewey said, walking back home. Boyd gave a smile to Louie.

“Happy Valentine’s Day!” He said, giving his boyfriend a hug. Louie, now blushing, returned the hug, giving a pat on Boyd’s back.

“Yeah, happy Valentine’s Day. I-uh, I bought you something,” Louie said, taking out one of the boxes of chocolate. “I uh, bought multiple for you, so…”

Boyd grabbed the box, and smiled down at it. “Thank you so much! You didn’t have to get so much,” he said, noticing the large bag of multiple boxes. “But thank you for all of these. I have some stuff at my home for you, so we can head over there and hang out.”

“Yeah! That sounds good,” Louie said, and Boyd, smiling, grabbed his hand.

“Alight! Let’s get going then!”

The two walked hand in hand, back to Boyd’s place. The two talked about their plans for the day, how they would spend the day with each other, and what they could do (which would most likely just end with them talking and such). Once they arrived at Boyd’s estate, Louie waited outside for him. Fidgeting with the plastic bag full of boxes of chocolates, Louie waited for Boyd. He slowly grew uneasy though, as the waiting became longer and longer. But once the door opened once again, revealing Boyd, Louie immediately smiled.

Boyd held a heart-shaped container, filled with chocolates no doubt, and a giant teddy bear, holding a red heart. “Here you go!” he said, handing over the items, as he took the chocolates from Louie’s hands. “I hope you like these; I wasn’t really entirely sure what to get, so I just got you the bear!”

“Thanks, I really like it,” Louie said, with a smile on his face. Moving the bear so that his arm was around it, he used his free hand to open the box. He gasped, and smiled when he saw the chocolates. “White chocolates?” Louie asked in disbelief.

“Yep! I know how much you like them, so I got an entire box of them!” Boyd said, pleased to see Louie so happy about the chocolates. Popping one into his mouth, Louie has never tasted something so delicious as white chocolate.

“Thank you so much Boyd,” Louie said, eating another chocolate. “I really love these gifts. Especially the chocolate.  _ Love _ the white chocolates, Boyd.”

“Oh, thank you for the chocolates as well! I’m very happy that you like those,” Boyd said, opening one of his boxes, and started to eat them. “These are great!”

“Well, there’s a lot more chocolates in the bag; you can thank Dewey for that,” Louie said, as Boyd nodded. 

“These are really great Louie; I’m surprised that you got such good boxes. You must’ve gotten these a few weeks before,” Boyd commented, and Louie gave a nervous laugh.

“Yeah...a few weeks before…” Louie said quietly, as Boyd laughed.

“I know you just waited until today to grab these,” Boyd said, and was answered with a nod. Boyd placed a kiss on Louie’s forehead, which made Louie blush like mad. Boyd laughed at this, as he continued to eat the chocolates.

The two continued to talk, laugh, and eat chocolates, as Louie held onto the Valentine bear. But soon, the day ended. Boyd and Louie were reluctant to leave, but Louie knew that his uncle would worry if he was late home. Leaving, Louie still had a smile on his face.

It was one of the best Valentine’s Louie has had.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this! Kudos and comments are appreciated. Thank you!


	16. Day 16: Teddy Bear

Megavolt and Quackerjack were having a relatively normal night: breaking into stores, robbing said stores of their money, destroying Whiffle Boy toys and video games, and saving light bulbs in the stores. A pretty normal night in their book. As Megavolt dealt with the cameras inside of the toy store, Quackerjack happily destroyed the items on the shelves. Quacjerjack only stopped because he heard his partner give a loud, dramatic gasp.

"What's wrong, Megs?" Quackerjack asked, walking over to Megavolt.

"That! That's what's wrong! It's horrible! Absolutely  _ despicable _ !" he said, electricity sparking from his plug-hat, as he pointed at a light bulb. At first, Quackerjack couldn’t find anything wrong (other than it being there in the first place, being used for its purpose), as he stared at the situation. Soon, finding the problem, Quackerjack smiled.

“Oh! I see!” Quackerjack said, jumping up and down, clapping his hands, proud of himself for finding it. “It’s behind a cage!” Indeed it was; the light bulb, the dim light threatening to burn out, was behind a small, metal wired cage against the wall.

“Exactly, Quacky! Ooh, once I get my hands on whoever did this to that precious luminaire, I’ll-” Megavolt was interrupted by the alarms going off. “Oh, I  _ knew _ I forgot something!” Megavolt exclaimed, hitting his head with fists. Grabbing Megavolt’s hands, Quackerjack gave him a smile.

“Don’t worry, Megsy! You got what we came for,” Quackerjack said, gesturing at the bag of light bulbs. “Plus, I have these!” Taking them out of his pocket, Quackerjack revealed a handful of cherries.

“Uh, cherries? What’re cherries gonna do for us, Quackerjack?” Megavolt asked, and Quackerjack just giggled. He then threw the cherries at the shelves of Whiffle Boy toys, exploding on contact.

“They’re cherry bombs, silly!” Quackerjack answered, grabbing another handful. He threw those to the window, the explosion making an exit way for the pair. “C’mon Sparky, let’s get going!”

“ _ Ooh _ , what did I tell you about calling me Sparky?” Megavolt said, as Quackerjack reached for his hand, and the two ran out of the toy store together. Soon, they could hear sirens behind them, slowly catching up to them. “Quacky, they’re ganging up on us!” Megavolt warned, and Quackerjack laughed. Taking out a pair of chattering teeth, he threw them behind him, and a few seconds later, loud crashes of cars could be heard throughout the streets. “Good thinking, Quacky!” Megavolt complimented, as the two continued to run back to the lighthouse.

“Well, wasn’t that fun?” Quackerjack said, as Megavolt placed the bag of lightbulbs down on his table, and took out his tools. Coming from behind, Quackerjack wrapped his hands around Megavolt’s waist, and placed his head on his shoulder. Quackerjack watched Megavolt work for a few moments, then he got up.

“Oh, Megsy! I forgot something; I’ll be right back!” he said with a jump, and he ran out of the room, leaving Megavolt.

“Wait, what?” Megavolt asked, looking around the now empty room. “Quacky?” There was no answer. Shrugging, Megavolt went back into his work.

“Megsy!” Quackerjack shouted, reentering the room, making Megavolt jump.

“Quacky, what did I tell you about startling me?” Megavolt whined, putting back his tools and lightbulbs. Placing a kiss on his nose, Quackerjack gave a giggle.

“Megsy, love, I got a gift for you!” he said, hiding the item behind his back. “You have to guess what it is, first.”

“Quacky, you know I don’t like guessing games,” Megavolt said, with a sigh.

“C’mon, guess!”

“Fine. Is it one of your toys?”

“You're getting warmer,” Quackerjack said, jumping in delight.

“Okay...is it a doll?”

“Oooh! Getting closer!”

“Alright. Some sort of...talking doll?”

Quackerjack giggled. “Nope!”

Megavolt groaned. “Fine. How about...I don’t know, a Teddy Bear or something?”

With a big grin, Quackerjack revealed a teddy bear. “Ding ding ding! Correct!” Handing it over, Megavolt studied the bear with a smile on his face.

“Gee, thanks Quacky. I really appreciate-” he was interrupted, as suddenly an axe came swinging through the belly of the stuffed animal, almost hitting him.

“Ah!” Quackerjack said distress, pulling on the ends of his harlequin hat. Quickly reaching out, he threw the bear across the room. “That was the wrong one! Be right back!” Rushing out of the room, Quackerjack frantically looked for the right teddy bear. “Aha!” Picking it up, Quackerjack ran back to his partner. “Found it!”

Jumping into Megavolt’s arms, he almost tumbled over. “Quacky!” Megavolt groaned, “Haven’t I told you not to do that earlier today?”

“Nope! Earlier, you told me not to surprise you.”

“I did?”

“Yep!”

“Well, still! Don’t do either of those!”

“But I found it!” Handing over the new stuffed animal, Quackerjack pressed a kiss on Megavolt’s cheek, making electricity spark from his whiskers. “Oh, and be careful. This one explodes.”

“What?” Megavolt shouted, holding it away from him. Quackerjack laughed, excited for the surprise. Megavolt waited for something to happen, and flinched when he heard a loud noise coming from the bear. Opening his eyes, he quickly relaxed. Instead of being a normal Quackerjack Toys explosion from his Teddy Bear, it instead shot out confetti from its mouth. The confetti, all of different colors, fluttered through the air, slowly falling down to the ground.

Quackerjack laughed maniacally. “What, did you think I would give you a toy that could hurt you? Why would I ever do that to you, Megsy?” 

“I-I don’t know, I never really know with you, Quacky,” Megavolt said, eyes darting back on forth from the confetti on the ground, to the little hole on the Teddy Bear’s mouth.

Quackerjack laughed at this, and wrapped his arms around Megavolt, pressing another kiss on his nose. “Megsy, love, I say we go out on a playdate tomorrow night; we could go rob some banks, and mess around with Darkwing Duck!”

“Hmm...that does sound fun,” Megavolt mused, and Quackerjack giggled.

“Then it’s a date!” Placing down the Teddy Bear onto the table, Megavolt smiled, and kissed Quackerjack, making the mallard giggle uncontrollably.

“Yeah, it's a date then, Quacky.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really like writing Quackervolt...Quackerjack is my favorite Darkwing Duck character!  
> I hope you enjoyed this! Kudos and comments are always appreciated. Thank you!


	17. Day 17: Missing You

When Donald woke up, the first thing he felt was an ache in his chest. Donald tried to ignore it like many other days, and just went along with his day. He dropped off the triplets at school, spent the majority of the day shopping, went to a job interview (he wasn’t confident that he got the job), picked the triplets back up from their school, helped them with their homework, made dinner, and sent the kids back to sleep. Donald stayed awake though, he wasn’t able to sleep. The ache was still there, and he felt...empty. Donald felt like something was missing in his life.

Sighing, Donald quietly walked through the dark houseboat to grab his phone. It had been forever since he talked to his boyfriends, and the ache of missing them was getting worse. He just wanted to see them, wanted them to hold him. But they couldn’t. Because Panchito and  José weren’t there; they were in Mexico. Calling them, he listened to the ringing.

“Hello?” Donald smiled at the voice, his mood immediately changing.

“Hey guys,” Donald said, and he could hear their gasps.

“Donald!” José cried, “I am so happy to hear from you again!”

“ _ Mi amor _ , where have you been? We haven’t heard from you in months!” Panchito said, and Donald started to feel guilty.

“I’m sorry, I’ve been busy. I’ve been taking care of the triplets, been trying to get a job, And I-life hasn’t been great, lately,” Donald admitted with a sigh. “I just really wanted to hear your guys’ voices again.”

“Donal’! Why didn’t you tell us? We’re coming over right now,” José said, light rustling noises in the background.

“What? No, no. You guys don’t have to-”

“But we  _ want _ to,  _ mi amor _ ,” Panchito stressed. “We haven’t seen you in forever, and we get to see you once again! Plus, we get to meet your children.”

Donald chuckled. “They’re technically not my children Panchi, I’ve told you this before.”

“Are you raising them and taking care of them? Yes. So they are your children.”

“ _ Meus amores _ , let's stop fighting. We have travel plans to talk about,” José commented, “So, Panchi, I think we take the next flight over to Duckburg. I’m not sure when that is, but we’re taking it!”

“José, you really don’t have to rush over here,” Donald said, “I can wait.” Okay, so maybe that was a lie. Donald couldn’t wait.

“But Donald, I cannot! We need to see you right now!” demanded Panchito. “We are leaving right away for Duckburg, and that’s final!” 

Donald couldn’t help but laugh. “Alright, Panchito. Just...give me a call when you arrive, okay?”

“Of course  _ meu amor _ , we will be sure to do that,” José said. “Now, we have to get going. We need to sleep for the long day ahead of us.  _ Boa noite meu amor _ , we’ll see you soon.”

“Good night Donald!”

“Night, guys.” Hanging up, Donald sighed. At least he was going to see his boyfriends again. Placing his phone down, Donald laid down in his hammock, finally being able to sleep.

Donald barely got three hours of rest before he woke up from a crash.

His first instinct was to check on the kids, to see if they were alright, and to also check if they were the source of the noise. But when he entered their room, all three were sleeping peacefully. Sighing in relief, he closed the door. He walked through the rest of the houseboat, trying to find something out of place; but he found nothing. Maybe he just imagined it? But before Donald could go back to sleep, he heard another crash, outside out on the deck.

Going outside, Donald prepared himself for some sort of animal-like a raccoon or something-or possibly a burglar. Donald deflated when he saw a certain rooster fighting a fold-in lawn chair, while a parrot was holding in his laughs.

“Panchito, José, what are you guys doing,” Donald deadpanned, shaking his head at them.

“Oh,  _ Buenos días _ Donald!” Panchito said, with a sheepish smile. “Hope we didn’t wake you!”

“You did, actually. Thankfully, you didn’t wake up the triplets,” he said, walking over to help Panchito. He unfolded the chair, and put it down away from Panchito. “So, why are you guys here and trying to wake up the entire marina?”

“Donal’, we couldn’t wait, so we decided to come over now,” José explained, smiling.

“How did you get here this fast, anyway?”

“Black magic.”

Donald sighed. “Fine, just...be more quiet, please.”

“Of course,  _ mi amor _ ,” Panchito said, and followed it with a yawn. “I am tired from the trip-could we go to bed now?”

“But Panchi, we just got here!" José said.

“No Zé, he’s right; we should probably go to bed. Just,  _ please _ be quiet. I don’t want to wake up the kids. You can meet them in the morning.” Panchito gasped.

“I completely forgot about the little  _ patitos _ ! I cannot wait to meet them.”

Donald chuckled. “Let’s just go in, okay? We can continue to talk in the morning.” The three quietly walked through the boathouse, careful to not wake up the children sleeping. Entering his room, Donald gave a tired smile as Panchito jumped into the hammock, somehow not falling off.

“Very...small, isn’t it?” José commented, which made Donald sigh.

“I'm sorry, but this is all we have. I haven’t been able to hold a job for longer than a week, and-”

“Shh, it’s alright,  _ meu amor _ , everything is going to be fine,” José interrupted, caressing Donald’s cheek. “Panchi and I could start working here, and we could help pay for everything.”

“Yes, and we could also watch the triplets!” Panchito added. “Now, come join me in the hammock.”

“I’m not sure if we could all fit…”

“Nonsense!” Grabbing Donald’s arm, Panchito pulled him onto the hammock with him. Placing his umbrella and hat down, José joined them. With José on the edge, Donald was lying between the two, in the middle. “See? We all fit,” Panchito said.

“I missed this,” Donald mumbled, burying his head into Panchito’s crook of his neck. “I missed you guys.”

“And we missed you as well,  _ mi amor _ ,” Panchito said. “But we should sleep now.”

Donald smiled. “Love you guys.” And, for once in a long time, the ache in his chest was gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really like this one, I think it's one of the better prompts I've written.  
> I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Kudos and comments are appreciated. Thanks!


	18. 19: Safe and Sound

Donald dragged his feet against the rocky surface of the cave. He didn’t  _ want _ to go on this adventure; he would rather be home, moping in his room, making edgy poems and writing songs. But nope, his uncle told him that he  _ had _ to leave the mansion. Because apparently, he was cooped in there for far too long (Donald disagreed). So, here he was, on another boring, stupid, adevnture with his boring uncle and sister.

“This is stupid,” Donald said, for the hundreth time of the day. “I want to go home.”

“Well, the faster we find the treasure, the faster we get home! Now, hurry up and help me and you sister find that treasure!” Scrooge answered, studying the map he had. “Now, if this map is correct, then…” groaning, Donald ignored the rest of what his uncle said. 

Noticing a wooden, rickety bridge, Donald decided to cross it. Why not? It would probably lead to the gems or gold or whatever Scrooge was after. He paused right in front of the bridge. “Wasn’t there some sort of dumb Woodchuck rule about cheking the stability of bridges? Oh well.”

“...so, we just have to-Donald, wait!” Scrooge called out, but it was too late. The very first step he took on the wooden bridge, it started to violently shake. Eyes widening, Donald tried to reach for the rope as support; but he missed it (he should’ve been expecting that. Wasn’t like luck was on his side). 

  
“Donnie!” Della rushed over there and tried to reach for her brother, but to no avail. She just missed his hand, and Scrooge held her back from jumping down the pit to get him. Donald fell off the bridge, falling deep into the pit that was below. His head was pounding, but he knew that he had to get up. When he tried pushing himself up into a sitting position, his left arm protested profusely.

“Donald! Are you alright, lad?” Scrooge called out, both him and Della looking over the ledge of the pit.

“I...yeah, I’m fine. I hurt my arm though,” Donald responded.

“Don’t worry, Donald! We’ll find a way to get you out of there!” Della said, and disappeared from Donald’s sight. Scrooge followed suit, and Donald started to panic. Using his right arm, trying to leave his left arm alone, he got up.

“W-wait, Della!” No answer. “Uncle Scrooge?” Silence. “Don’t leave here alone!” Still nothing. “Of  _ course _ they would leave me here,” he grumbled, sitting back down. There wasn’t very much he could do; the walls were too smooth to climb (wasn’t like he would be able to climb with his arm, anyway), and the pit was empty. It wasn’t too small, thankfully, so Donald spent most of his time sitting there, or pacing back and forth. He didn’t like how quiet it was up there. He couldn’t hear his sister or uncle, or anything. It brought fear to slowly creep up, his thoughts always wondering what they were doing, or if they were safe.

“Donald!” He looked up, and smiled when he saw his sister. “We might’ve found a way to get you out of there!”

“Well, what are you waiting for?” Donald asked. Della had a sheepish smile.

“Well, apparently the dude who wrote the descriptions on the walls had like,  _ really _ bad handwriting, so Uncle Scrooge can’t tell if the switch will rather bring up the ground beneath you up here, or bring the walls together, squishing you.”

“Of course,” Donald mumbled. “Just my luck. Go tell Uncle Scrooge to just pull the switch!” Della nodded, then left. Donald watched the ground, hoping that it would start moving. It didn’t. He watched the walls, as he was filled with dread. But nothing happened. Instead, the top of the cave started to rumble. Rocks of all sizes and stalactites started to fall,and Donald quickly scrambled to avoid them. One hit his head, but thankfully it was a smaller rock, and it didn’t do too much damage.

Then water started to fall.

Donald’s eyes widened as water started to quickly fill in the pit. He didn’t realize how fast it was until it was filled past his ankles.  _ And _ he was still trying to dodge the debris that was falling. “Donald!” Della tried to shout over the rushing water. “Don’t worry! I’ll get Uncle Scrooge!”

“What!?” Donald shouted back, but Della was already gone. “Dells!?” No answer (or maybe there was, and he just couldn’t hear her from the loud crashing of the water). Donald started to freak out as the water started to make its way up to his hips. It was getting harder to move. Donald was suddenly hit on the head with a large, fast moving rock. It hit pretty hard, and stumbled through the water as he held his head with one hand, Things were starting to get a little bit fuzzy.

He fell into the water, and by now, his feet couldn’t touch the ground. He struggled with swimming with one arm (at this point, the pain in his left arm was unbelievable. It was probably broken). He didn’t have the energy to move around and swim, to dodge the, now larger, rocks that were falling. So, when he was hit in the head once again, he let himself be consume by the darkness.

~~~

Donald woke up back on the boat. His hair and clothes were soaking wet, and he found his left arm crudely wrapped with a cast. Sitting up, he studied his surroundings, and saw Della and Scrooge. Scrooge’s coat was soaked as well, but Della was completely dry.

“Uncle Scrooge?” he croaked, catching his sister and Uncle’s attention.

“Donald! Are you alright, lad?” Scrooge asked, as the two went over to his side.

“Yeah, but I think my arm’s broken,” Donald said, and Della smiled.

“Sorry about that lad, we’ll have Beakley fix you up when we get back. Della, could you wait out on the deck for a moment? I need to speak to your brother.”   
  
“Sure thing, Uncle Scrooge!” As she left, she turned back, and mouthed the words, “good luck”.

Donald sighed. “Alright Uncle Scrooge, I already know what you’re going to say. All about how I need to be more careful, and how I need to stay with the group and watch out for traps and not leave, and all that stuff. And how I jeopardized the adventure, and how-” Donald was interrupted when Scrooge enveloped him into a hug. “...what are you doing? Are you trying to win me over or something?”

“I was  _ terrified _ for you lad, I thought you were going to die,” Scrooge said. Donald paused.

“I...I’m sorry, Uncle Scrooge-”

“No, no lad. Don’t apologize. It was my fault. I shouldn’t have forced you to come if you didn’t want to.” Going back, Scrooge smiled, and patted Donald’s head. “Now, just get some rest, lad. You need it.”

“Okay, Uncle Scrooge,” Donald said with a smile. Scrooge left to go see Della, leaving Donald to rest. Donald couldn’t wipe the smile off his face; it was the first time he smiled in a while.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I KNOW I SKIPPED A DAY!! I skipped the 18: Friday Night Ride. I originally tried to write some Drakepad, but I just didn't know how to write it :/ so sorry about that.  
> Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Kudos and comments are appreciated. Thanks!


	19. Day 20: Butterflies

Gyro had been overworking himself. Again. This of course, was nothing new to anybody; he always worked through the night, having coffee as his only fuel, ignoring everyone who came to distract him. But this, this was different. Instead of making something to impress the board directors and Scrooge, he was making something for Fenton. And it was worth it, losing days’ worth of sleep, if it meant seeing Fenton smile and happy (of course, Fenton always says that he would smile if he went to bed, but Gyro ignored that part). 

And today was like no other. Gyro spent the entire day in the lab, working on the secret project that he wouldn’t let Fenton look at. Whenever he left, he would always cover it with a sheet. Fenton never looked under to see what it was, no matter how much he wanted to. He trusted Gyro, and respected his privacy.

What  _ did _ bother Fenton was that Gyro was slaving away over one thing. He didn’t care if it was for showing the board, or for Gizmoduck, or for any other reason; he didn’t like how Gyro was working day and night, not caring for his health. He always had to nag at Gyro to leave his work to eat and drink; Fenton only just wanted Gyro to take care of himself.

Fenton never questioned what was under the sheet (okay, he did, but he never looked underneath it), but he still wanted Gyro to take care of himself. That’s all he wanted. So, no matter how much he had to nag, hell, even pull him away from his work, Fenton was determined to let Gyro rest.

Late into the night, Fenton still found his boyfriend working on the project. And no matter how many times he asked him, Gyro kept putting off going home, and continued to work.

“Gyro, I  _ really _ think we should head home,” Fenton stressed. “It’s getting late, and I think you should get some sleep.”

“Hmm.” Fenton waited for any other sort of answer, and frowned when there was nothing else.

“Gyro, please. Let’s go home.

“Hmm...in a few minutes, Fen.”

“Nope. We’re going now,  _ cariño _ .” Grabbing Gyro’s hand, Fenton forcefully led Gyro away from his work space, and to the elevator (surprisingly, he was quite strong. Or Gyro was just very light and weak. Probably both). 

“H-hey!” Gyro protested, but to no avail. As he was dragged away, he accidentally bumped into the table. The movement of the table caused the project he was working on to fall, crashing onto the ground. Fenton flinched at the crash.

“Oh,  _ mi amor _ , I am so sorry!” Fenton said, as Gyro ran over to it. “Is it...is it fine?”

“Yes, I believe so,” Gyro said, picking them up. “Just a few scratches, is all. Oh, the wing is bent…”

“What are they, anyway?” he asked.

Gyro seemed hesitant to answer, as he cooped up the tiny robots, and placed them back onto the table. He sighed. “Well, they were  _ supposed _ to be a surprise for our next date, but I guess I can show you them now…” Gyro wounded up the tiny robots, with the tiny keys in their backs. Setting them down, three out of the four, started to take flight. Tiny little robotic butterflies started to flutter around, while the last one, with the broken wing, stayed on the table.

“ _ Dios mío _ , you made these? For me?” Fenton asked, eyes trained on the butterflies. “And they look so real…”

“Yes, well, I had to hire one of the nephews to paint them, and he did an acceptable job.”

Fenton watched in awe. “This was for our date?”

Gyro could feel the heat rise up into his face. “Yes, this was supposed to be a surprise for you, but I guess it’s fine right now.” As the robotic butterflies started to stutter, Gyro quickly grabbed onto them, to make sure they didn’t fall. He placed them onto the table, as Fenton walked over.

“May I look at these?” he asked.

“Yes! Sure, go ahead.” Fenton slowly picked one up, afraid that he would break it. He examined it, admiring the paint. “Is it alright if I take a look in the wiring?” Gyro nodded, and Fenton quickly placed it down, and opened it. Gyro smiled when he saw Fenton’s eyes widened in wonder, as he looked through the wiring of it.

“This is impressive, Gyro! I have never seen anything like this before! I mean, your inventions are always impressive, and are always the best, but I’ve never seen you make something this fast!”

“O-oh, well, thank you,” Gyro said, blush consuming his face. Though, Fenton didn’t see it, being too preoccupied with the robot. Fenton carefully put it back together, and wound it up. The single butterfly started to take flight, fluttering around.

“It’s amazing,  _ mi amor _ . I can’t believe that you made these for me,” Fenton said, eyes trained on the butterflies. He smiled up at Gyro. “Thank you,” he said, “I love you.” He grabbed Gyro by his vest, and brought him down to place a kiss on his beak.

  
Gyro felt his face heat up, and kissed Fenton’s forehead. “Love you too,  _ Hachimitsu _ .”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I should really pick up the pace and finished these prompts, huh? I'll try to hurry up; it's like, half-way through April, and I'm taking forever on these (sorry about that)  
> I hope you enjoyed this! Kudos and comments are appreciated. Thanks!


	20. Day 21: First Kiss

“Quacky, I still have no idea what we’re doing,” Megavolt said, as he watched Quackerjack sew pieces of cloth together.

“C’mon, I told you the plan earlier!” Quackerjack said, eyes focused on his work. 

“Well, I forgot!”

“Hmph! You always forget everything, Sparky.”

“I’ve  _ told _ you, do  _ not _ call me Sparky!” He shouted, sparks flying from his plug-hat and finger tips.

Quackerjack took out his fabric scissors as he spoke. “You know, you’re not being super fun right now,” he said, cutting the different pieces of clothing. “Besides, you’ll know when I’m done making these!”

“What are you making anyway?”

“More dolls, of course!” Quackerjack answered. “Darkwing Duck destroyed all of mine, so I have to remake all of them. And I also made these!” Pulling out from under the table, Quackerjack placed six little dolls: one of Darkwing Duck, and the Fearsome Five group.

“Wow Quacky, you really have a talent for this,” Megavolt said, admiring the little Megavolt doll.

“Of course I do! All of my toys are hand-made. Besides, who do you think made this costume, huh?” Quackerjack said, and went back to focus on his work. Megavolt gently placed the doll back down.

“What are these dolls for, anyway?” he asked, eyeing the other ones of the Fearsome Five.

“For fun! I made them to mess and play with. They’re toys, after all! Now, Megsy, hold this for me,” he said, and handed Megavolt an axe.

“What’s this for?”

Surprisingly, Quackerjack didn’t get angry with Megavolt (that’s what Megavolt liked about him. Quackerjack was patient with him with his short-term memory). “To put in the teddy bear, silly!” Quackerjack said, and soon took the axe back, to place inside of the teddy bear.

“Alright, fifteen done, one-thousand three hundred sixty-five more to go!”

“Wait,  _ what _ ?”

Quackerjack paused. “Oh yeah, you forgot what the plan was.” He giggled to himself. “I guess it’ll be a surprise then, Sparky~”

“I’ve told you multiple times!  _ Do not _ call me Sparky!”

Quackerjack laughed at this, ignoring Megavolt’s tantrum. As Megavolt continued to grumble, Quackerjack kept working on making his teddy bears. They soon went quiet, as they did their own things. They didn’t mind though; the silence was comfortable between the two. They didn’t mind being quiet, as long as Quackerjack had something to do.

Out of the corner of his eye, Quackerjack noticed something. Megavolt, out of curiosity, picked up a panda bear stuffed toy, and started to inspect it. Quackerjack’s eyes widened. Suddenly, Quackerjack jumped over the table, landing right next to Megavolt. He then snatched the doll from out of his hands, and threw it across the room.

“Hey! What was that for-” Just as he said that, the little panda bear exploded on impact. Luckily it didn’t damage anything. “Oh,” Megavolt meekly said. 

Quackerjack gave a huff, with his hands on his hips. “Silly Megsy. You should know by now that you never mess with a toy maker’s toys without permission.” 

“Well how was I supposed to know it was going to explode?”

“You should know by now of what types of toys I make!” Quackerjack shook his head. “Nevermind. I need to get working if I want to finish this by tonight. Megsy, could you do something for me? I need a whole bunch of generators, and I need you to go get them for me.”

“Why would you need a lot of generators, Quacky?”

“It’s a secret!” Quackerjack said with a big smile. “Could you please do it? For me?”

Megavolt sighed. “Fine. I wasn’t really up to going outside today, but I’ll do it for you, Quacky.”

“Oh good!” Quackerjack said, quietly clapping his hands. “I need them for my big plan!”

“Yeah, yeah,” Megavolt said. As he walked by, pressed a kiss to Quackerjack’s cheek. “I’ll be back in a little bit.”

“What was that?” Quackerjack asked, right before Megavolt left.

“Jeez Quacky, I thought  _ I _ was the one with the bad memory,” Megavolt joked with a smile. “...but what was what?”

“The kiss.”

“Huh? I kissed you?” Quackerjack gave a nod, still dazed by the action. Megavolt gave a confused look. “Aren’t we dating…?” Megavolt’s eyes widened at the realization. “Oh, stupid memory! Always failing me,” he said, hitting himself in the head. His hands were suddenly pulled away,as Quackerjack, who was now in front of him, stared deeply into his eyes. 

“Do you want to date?” Quackerjack asked, and couldn't help but have a smile on his face.

“Uh-” Before he could answer, Quackerjack gave him a quick kiss, causing electricity to spark from his whiskers. 

“Oh Megsy, why didn’t you say so?” Quackerjack said, with a big smile. He put his arm around Megavolt’s shoulder. “I say we go on a little playdate, and grab those generators together!”

Megavolt laughed with a smile. “Yeah, let’s go together.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I always have fun writing Quackervolt, it's one of my favorites to write!  
> I hope you enjoyed this! Kudos and comments are always appreciated. Thanks!


End file.
